Mientras no estás
by Ylaris
Summary: Edward vuelve a Bella luego de dos años de separación... ¿Podrá reconquistar a una muy cambiada Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de la serie Twilight me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro**

**Heme aquí, una nueva entrega de twilght¿Podrá Edward reconquistar a Bella? **

* * *

Capitulo uno:

De limpiezas y sorpresas

Con un gemido ahogado me dejé ir a la placentera sensación de inconsciencia que acompaña al orgasmo. Luego de unos segundos en los cuales pude recuperar mi aliento me enderecé levemente y miré sobre mi hombro, pues había caído dándole la espalda a mi hombre de turno, lo vi cerrando los ojos y acomodándose. Sonreí sarcástica.

- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche?- le pregunté con una voz fría y seca. Él me miró desconcertado y me acosté dándole la espalda nuevamente mientras le decía- Cierra la puerta al salir

- Eres terrible, Isabella- dijo molesto al momento de irse, cerrando con un portazo. No le di importancia. Me dediqué a dormir y recuperar fuerzas, mañana tendría un día terrible.

El repique del teléfono me devolvió a la vida, miré el reloj puesto en el velador y maldije en voz alta. Quién quiera que fuera conocería la ira de despertar a Isabella a las Diez de la mañana.

- ¿Quién es el estúpido o estúpida que llama?- mi voz sonaba bastante somnolienta, por lo que no pude imprimirle un toque demasiado asesino.

- Soy tu mejor amigo, así que en diez minutos me abrirás la puerta de tu habitación, y estarás sola y vestida- una voz masculina sonaba bastante divertida a través del auricular.

- ¿Por qué te abriría?- le dije con un tono más bien derrotado.

- Porque me amas y no tienes opción.

- Te odio¿no puedes ir a joder a tu novio hasta que sean las Doce?

- Mi amor, ya estoy llegando- dijo con un tono cantarín.

- ¡¡¡Te odio!!! Espera cinco minutos que me voy a bañar…

- ¿Estás sola?

- Nunca duermo con alguien a mi lado.

- Entonces te espero adentro- le corté y me adentré al baño para limpiarme el sudor de la noche y otros líquidos.

Mientras el agua se deslizaba por mi piel, limpiándome, y dejándome pensar en paz, era el único momento donde me dejaba pensar en mi pasado y en lo que iba a ser mi futuro… Si alguien le hubiera dicho que de ser Bella-la-chica-nueva-de-Forks, pasaría a ser Isabella-la-chica-más-caliente-y-seduce-hombres-de-la-universidad-de-Florida se reiría en la cara de todos esos idiotas, desde que Edward había sentido mi aroma en esa, ahora, muy lejana clase de Biología, mi futuro había estado clarísimo para Alice… Sin embargo eso había sido pasado. Ahora Alice no pudo ni prever ni detener que todos los viernes desde hace dos años me acostara en la cama y apretara los dientes lo más fuerte que pudiese para que no se escuchara mi desgarrador llanto.

Al sentir a mi mejor amigo entrar en la habitación, corté el agua y salí de la ducha. Tomé una toalla que estaba pulcramente doblada y me la enrollé alrededor del cuerpo, mientras salía y escogía algo para usar ese día. Debía ser muy cómodo, pues hoy había limpieza y mi mejor amigo estaba allí para ayudarme, lo miré discretamente mientras escogía la ropa, alto con ojos avellana y un pelo tan revuelto como si acabara de salir de la cama de una buena sesión de sexo, como toda su ropa era bastante extravagante, hoy vestía unos pantalones de buzo color verde militar y una polera sin magas de color blanco con un "¿Quieres probarme?" en el mismo tono verde. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en Florida y agradecía a quien sea que lo haya puesto en mi camino, por haberlo hecho, sin él… estaría perdida

- Así que…. ¿Por qué tan temprano, tu novio decidió encontrarse a otro?- decidí picarlo sólo un poco, después de todo, él prendía con la rapidez del pasto seco. Me deleite viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y me miraba feo.

- ¡MALVADA! Sabes que él es lo más fiel que hay, a menos que desee morir… Mira que eres malvada con _mua _- dijo con expresión falsamente afectada - Y yo que te traía desayuno- le saqué la lengua infantilmente mientras me vestía. No tenía problemas en estar desnuda frente a él, después de todo, no se sentía atraído por mi cuerpo… Por ningún cuerpo de mujer en verdad, y si a él no le importaba que me llevara a un hombre distinto cada noche a mi habitación, no le diría nada por su homosexualidad. ¡Viva la diferencia y todo eso!

- Vamos, desayunemosque hoy es un día agotador.- le dije terminando de ponerme mi polera negra sin mangas que decía _"I want you" _acompañado con unos pantalones anchos de color rojo vino, el mismo color de las letras de mi polera.

Llevaba unas horas ordenando la habitación cuando algo llamó mi atención: Un calendario que toda mujer debe tener era sostenido en las manos de mi amigo que lo miraba extrañado, le quité eso de las manos mientras lo revisaba. Luego volví a revisarlo… y lo hice una tercera vez más No era posible; no, inconcebible.

Mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme y caí de rodillas con un sonido sordo, sin embargo era ajena a eso, intenté hacer memoria, pero parecía que mi ahora-enemigo-calendario-femenino tenía razón…

- OH, Dios mío…- dije casi sin voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Iss?- la voz de mi amigo vino de mi lado derecho. Me volteé a verlo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

- Tengo un atraso.

- ¿Qué?- me miró sin entender mis palabras

- El período… Hace dos meses que no me llega mi período- dije mientras sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba a mis pies… Oh, mierda

- Eso quiere decir que tu…- mi Josh, mi amigo, no entendía de la manera simple… Así que se lo expliqué de la manera directa

- Creo que estoy embarazada.

**Continuará…. **

* * *

**Notas de autora!!**

Bueno, Aquí estoy he vuelto, Primero que nada le quiero dar las Infinitas gracias a mi Beta.-reader, Sirenita! Si aún no han leído de ella, ponganse a hacerlo, tiene unas historias de Twiilight muy buenas y de Harry Potter también,a sí qeu ya saben, vayan a buscarla.

Esta historia a salido practicamente sola,a sí que espero que la disfruten y me dejen muchos bellos REVIEWS!! para saber si estoy bn, si estoy mal y todo eso, ok??

**La quiero**

**Un besote a todo aquel que se toma el tiempo de leer lo que pongo aquí, disfrutenlo!!!! **


	2. Una para negativa, dos para positiva

Twilight no me pertenece. los personajes son de Stephanie meyer, la historia la hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo Dos:

Una raya para negativa, dos para positiva

No creo que alguna vez haya podido contar los sentimientos contradictorios que pasaron por mi mente mientras se dirigía junto a Josh a la farmacia más cercana: Por un lado, estaba aterrorizada y más que angustiada, tal vez y sí estoy embarazada; todas las posibilidades de estudiar y ser una profesional se me verían completamente anulados. La sensación de que todo se rompía en pedazos, me dejaba sin respiración… Y por otro lado, mi lado, tal vez más irracional, aquel que en un pasado más brillante y feliz, habría sido su mayor consejero, le decía que tal vez había una esperanza de formar un familia con este ser que se formaba dentro suyo. Si Dios le había quitado toda una familia, tal vez ahora le daba una segunda oportunidad…

- ¿Si? Buenos días¿en qué puedo servirle?- miré a la señorita que me hablaba y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado… Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que lo había pasado por alto.

- Buenos días, quisiera que me diera un test de embarazo, por favor- la voz de Josh sonaba fuerte y segura, una más agradecí que estuviera a mi lado.

- Gracias- le dije suavemente para que sólo él pudiera escucharme y entenderme. Él me sonrió suavemente, mientras tomaba la cajita con el test y pagaba.

Nos encaminamos a mi cuarto con paso apresurado, mientras entrábamos a la zona de los dormitorios, me di cuenta la gran cantidad de personas que había allí. Nunca había prestado atención a la gente que había en este lugar a menos que fuera para buscar a un hombre que me acompañara a la habitación, claro está… No recordaba cuanta de esta gente era mi compañera en la carrera que estaba cursando, todos eran completos extraños para mí.

Entré a mi pieza y por primera vez me di cuenta de cómo era: una habitación luminosa, muy espaciosa con una cama grande, con un clóset muy grande, un escritorio empotrado a la pared, que tenía un computador en él y estaba tapizado de cuadernos, libro y apuntes. Otro estante, junto a una puerta que daba al baño, justo en la pared contraria del escritorio estaba lleno de libros. En un costado de la cama descansaba un pequeño equipo de sonido, en el otro lado un velador con una luz, un teléfono y un reloj despertador. Era bastante impersonal la verdad, todo en colores pasteles, menos el cubrecama de unos tonos naranjos y rojos, y las cortinas de los mismo tonos pasteles… Nada me traía nostalgia o recuerdos… lo había deseado así… no quería recuerdos

- ¿Quieres… quieres hacerlo ahora…o?

- No… creo que es mejor que lo haga rápido y salgamos de la duda- me dirigí al baño, como quien se dirige al pelotón de fusilamiento.

Una tensa calma me recorrió mientras esperaba por los resultados. Josh, por supuesto, no me hacía las cosas más sencillas, contando los segundos que quedaban, para no pasarse, según él.

Traté de imaginarme un bebé, una criatura que se formaría y saldría de mi vientre, y que sería totalmente dependiente de mí, deseosa de amor y no pude evitar estremecerme de anticipación…_Me imagine en un prado maravilloso y soleado, con esa hierba salvaje que crecía al descuido, pero que parecía obedecer un orden mayor que no lograba interpretar, mientras yo y mi dulce personita, vestida con una polerita celeste y unos pantaloncitos del mismo color, revoloteaba por rededor mío mientras esperaba que un hombre de hermosos ojos dorados, como los de su bebé, se asomara y le mostrara a su hijo como podía brillar bajo la luz del sol…_

- Negativo- la voz de Josh me sacó del ensueño en que me vi sumergida mientras esperábamos… Procesé la información y sentí el aguijoneo de la desilusión embargarme.

- Negativo- repetí las palabras con dolor- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí - me dijo mientras leía el instructivo- Aquí dice que una raya para negativo y dos para positivo… Así que tuviste suerte. Sólo era falsa alarma- me dijo divertido y aliviado, pero yo no estaba aliviada. Sin siquiera planearlo, ya me había imaginado mi vida como madre… quería esa oportunidad. Una vez más un futuro que comenzaba a vislumbrar se me negaba - Pareces triste… no me digas que querías un hijo- me dijo escandalizado.

- No, o sea, sí… o sea… ¡no sé! Una parte de mí deseaba el bebé, pero créeme que sé bien lo que pierdo si la tengo, todas las oportunidades que se ven desperdiciadas- sin proponérmelo mis ojos se abnegaron con lágrimas de desilusión. ¿a quién engañaba?… había ansiado que esa criatura se estuviese formando en mí.

Esa noche de una de las peores que pudiera contar, al menos aquí en Florida… Las noches de Forks se debían contar de manera distinta. En lo posible, no recordar.

Cansada de tanto dar vueltas en la cama sin ningún éxito, me levanté dispuesta a tomar un libro con el que pudiera entretenerme y pasar la noche, que sabía, pasaría en vela.

Alguien tocó la puerta a las 3 de mañana, me levanté y abrí, como siempre, no supe quién era. No le reconocí la cara, pues la habitación estaba en penumbras, él me tomó por la cintura mientras me besaba el cuello, nunca en la boca, y nos arrastró hasta mi cama, donde caí y vi cómo mi pelo caía conmigo y los ojos negros del hombre que me miraban con deseo…. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?me pregunté. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

_La pena me carcomía completamente, el dolor que invadía mi pecho se ramificaba por todo mi cuerpo y me convertía en un ser… no humano, no era capaz de sentir nada aparte de ese dolor que me dejaba sin respiración y me atenazaba el corazón… ni siquiera era capaz de sentir ese amor que antes le profesaba a…. Luces, un frío que calaba mis huesos, un sonido chirriante y un choque de metales. Luego oscuridad._

Me desperté sobresaltada. Es una pesadilla, me dije, sólo una pesadilla. Me levanté y me dirigí al clóset para elegir que me pondría hoy y fui directo al baño. Cuando estaba abriendo la ducha, vi en mi espalda esa fea cicatriz, que me traía tantos y tan desagradables recuerdos…

Decidí tomar desayuno en la cafetería del campus, y mientras tomaba un latte blanco, pensaba en mi comportamiento desde hace dos años. Realmente no llevaba una cuenta, pero creía que habrían pasado unos cuarenta tipos distintos por mi cama… Eso me había dado una reputación que… bueno, me merecía y ahora… Nunca había pensado que ser Isabella, la niña mala de la universidad pudiera afectar un futuro; que no sabía, deseaba tanto, es decir, nunca había pensado en hijos, pero ahora, al ver una realidad que pudo ser y no era… me sentía francamente decepcionada. Al final la forma de actuar de Isabella, habían destruido un posible futuro para Bella. Tengo que cambiar, pensé para mí, tiene que haber una forma en la que deje de ser como era y sea alguien mejor. Justo entonces lo vi, era Benjamín, si no recordaba mal, él, hace dos meses atrás me había dicho…

- Hey, Benjamín- le grité, él se volteó y su pelo rojo brilló bajo el sol. Su cara de niño bueno, me había impresionado desde el primer día en que lo vi, y habíamos pasado varias noches juntos y tal vez él…

- Hey Isabella¿qué hay?- me preguntó, nos dimos un beso de saludo en la mejilla. Decidí ser directa.

- ¿Aún está en pie tu oferta de casamiento?

Ya había tomado una decisión, así como dos años atrás había decidido irse antes de seguir hiriéndome y esta vez de forma permanente, ahora y antes de terminar sin opción alguna de un futuro un poquito más brillante, atada a una absurda "Venganza" me decidí, si quería una familia, tendría que al menos…

- Me caso, Josh- le dije y pude observar como, por primera vez en los dos años de amistad que teníamos, lo dejaba sin palabras.

* * *

Cerca del cielo de Florida, en un avión de emergencia, dos seres cerraban sus ojos, dispuestos a encubrir su incapacidad de dormir, esperando un próximo aterrizaje en los suelos cálidos de Florida, donde buscarían a la razón de su viaje, después de todo aún recordaban como un flash de futuro le llegó a una visionaria y el otro lo vio en su mente.

- Aguanta un poco, Edward, ya casi estamos ahí- Le dijo Alice cuando vio como su rostro se crispaba en una mueca de dolor al recordar la imagen que se proyectaba una y otra vez en su mente: El matrimonio de Bella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Hola gente!!!!

Bueno, para empezar quisiera dar las gracias a todos lo que me escribieron reviews tan bellos!!juro que todos serán contestados lo más rápido posible. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar reviews, mi pequeña prima deambula por mi pieza y es altamente distractora.

Lo siguiente. Sé que me estarán odiando por haber hecho que Bella se comprometiera con Josh... pero la verdad es que todo tiene su por qué... ya lo verán sigan leyendo

Por último quisiera vovler a agradecer a mi Beta-reader, de a cuál espero que hayas escuchado y leído: Sirenita, por toda su ayuda y compresión con mis locos proyectos

** Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Adiooos, **

**Besos y abrazos. **


	3. Un bridis por la feliz pareja

Twilight ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, son tods toditos de Stephanie Meyer

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

* * *

Capitulo tres:

Un brindis por la feliz pareja

Sin poder evitarlo, me puse a reír. Nunca había visto a mi amigo así, nunca sin palabras, me refiero. Estábamos en la cafetería del Campus, le había pedido si nos podíamos juntar allí, pues tenía algo que decirle… y éste era el resultado. Josh, tomado de la mano de su novio, Mike, no podían creerme.

- Estás bromeando ¿cierto?- Me preguntó Josh. Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Pero… Isabella, tú… ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- me preguntó Mike, con él nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, pero no era como con Josh, para mí era sólo el novio de mi amigo, yo era para él la ramera amiga de su novio.

- Le pedí a Benjamín si podíamos casarnos y él acepto- le dije simplemente. Me miraron impresionados.

- Pero, Isa, no lo amas… ¿o si?- negué una vez con la cabeza, esta vez con tristeza- Entonces…

- La verdad, es que sólo pude amar una vez en mi vida y para siempre- le dije cortándole el sermón que sabía vendría- Pero él no está ahora conmigo y nunca volverá, así que… ¿porqué no buscar un poquito de felicidad en otra persona? sé que no lo amo, pero con él me siento segura y en paz. Y ahora es todo lo que pido.- sentí como Josh me abrazaba.

- Si es lo que quieres, te apoyaré- sentí las lágrimas quemar dentro de mis párpados, pero no lloré. Mi teoría de que todas las lágrimas las había secado, una vez más se vio corroborada.

- Gracias.

Las semanas que siguieron a mi compromiso, no fueron del todo… felices. Nunca había tomado en cuenta los rumores, pero estos se intensificaron cuando el mundo supo que yo no sería más la chica que abría la puerta a los hombres por la noche, si no que solo le abriría a uno… mi futuro esposo.

Creo que lo más difícil de todo fue decirles a mis padres. Ninguno estaba enterado de lo que hacía en la universidad, y jamás les había contado de un novio, porque no tenía uno, y ahora mi compromiso los dejaba levemente descolocados, sin embargopude sobreponerme a todo eso. Y a pesar de que todos parecían decirme que no, casi sentí una leve cuota de felicidad cuando pasaba las tardes en la habitación de Ben, estudiando, o solamente descansando; reposando mi cabeza en su pecho, siendo acunada por élinhalando su masculina fragancia. No era como una que amaba, pero bastaba, así, sostenida por él mientras me mimaba. Era casi perfecto, casi. Lo único que no puedo hacer, es besarlo en los labios… Ellos siempre le pertenecerían a… bueno, a mi pasado, a mi fantasma de cabellos cobrizos que nunca me dejaría en paz.

Una noche me encontraba estudiando en mi habitación, era la semana de los finales y estaba realmente asustada de no pasar, así que solía quedarme toda la noche estudiando. De pronto, cuando comenzaba a comprender los extraños gráficos, alguien golpea la puerta, sabía que no era ni Josh ni Ben, pues ambos tienen copia de mis llaves y llamarían antes de llegar, así que solo podía ser uno de los hombres, que a pesar de lo que dijera, aún no comprendían que yo ya no abriría mis puertas

- Seas quién seas, estoy ocupada ésta y todas las próximas noches de aquí hasta que mueras, ahora lárgate- dije sin levantarme de mi escritorio, subiendo el tono de mi voz.

- Oh, vamos, Isabella, abre, sé que también lo deseas- suprimiendo el gesto de asco, me levanté y abrí al puerta dejando el pestillo pasado. Miré la cara del hombre, no lo reconocí.

- Será mejor que te vayas ahora, o llamaré a la seguridad del campus. Estoy estudiando y no tengo intensiones de tener sexo ni contigo ni con nadie que no sea mi novio¿entiendes?, ahora vete- le dijo azotando la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿Ni siquiera conmigo Bella?- una voz, que era demasiado conocida, una voz aterciopelada me habló desde el fondo de mi habitación, junto al estante de libros. Miré hacia allí y el dios más hermoso hecho hombre se recostaba suavemente sobre la pared. Pude observar, por la luminosidad, su cuerpo tan perfecto como siempre, envuelto en unos jeans negros y una camisa de seda del mismo color. Su cabello cobrizo estaba revuelto y sus ojos, eran más topacios de lo que recordaba. Mi corazón latió más apresurado que nunca, mis pies perdieron fuerza y olvidé cómo se respiraba.

- E… Edward- dije sin fuerza. Me apoyé contra el escritorio y nos quedamos mirando por eternos segundos. No podía pensar, todo era un revoltijo dentro de mí, emociones que creía muertas volvieron con la rapidez de un pestañeo. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Cuando estabas estudiando, me colé por la habitación. Corrí el pestillo y luego lo volví a poner. No es demasiado difícil para mí, Bella, deberías saberlo- Asentí tontamente, realmente no esperaba verlo… nunca más- Creía recordar que solías ser una fuente inagotable de preguntas- me dijo burlón y la sonrisa que tanto amaba volvió a sus labios. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y ordené mis pensamientos. Que él estuviera aquí no cambiaba nada, me iba a casar con Ben. E iba a tener una familia, una que él me negó.

- Sí, antes…- dije con nostalgia-Las cosas han sido un poco distintas por aquí.

- Sí**-** me dijo sin rastro de emoción de su voz- Me pude dar cuenta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Florida es un estado muy soleado¿sabes?

- Lo sé Vine a buscarte, me enteré que tuviste un accidente y que estuviste en el hospital, realmente grave- sonreí con amargura.

- Sí, estuve allí… hace dos años. Ahora, como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien y tengo examen mañana, así que será mejor que te vayas, aún me queda mucho por estudiar- él me quedo mirando por largos segundos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo nos inspeccionábamos. Luego élasintió y se escabulló por la puerta. Me dejé caer en la cama, totalmente agotada…. No podía creer que lo hubiera vuelto a ver, que realmente estuviera aquí conmigo… hablándome._Y tú lo echaste idiota_, pensé para mí… bueno, supongo que sufriría menos si él ya no estaba en mi vida. Un dolor en el pecho que creía perdido volvió con toda intensidad, y la cuota de oxigeno disminuyó considerablemente en mis pulmones, pero no me retracté, él tenía que salir de mi vida. Me recosté en posición fetal esperando por la mañana, dejando el estudio totalmente olvidado.

Esa mañana había tenido que correr, me había quedado dormida y sólo tuve 30 minutos para bañarme y salir corriendo a rendir un examen final. Me detuve cinco segundos a ver mi apariencia, había tomado lo primero que encontré luego de una cortísima ducha fría: una mini falda de mezclilla y un top blanco, me amarré el pelo en una cola alta, y corrí.

La tarde me encontró hambrienta y con dolor de cabeza. El examen había sido muy difícil, más, aún perturbada con la visita de Edward en mi habitación. Jadeé levemente mientras me detenía unos segundos, había olvidado cuán doloroso era recordar su nombre. Vi a Ben sentado junto a una mesa con un gran plato de comida, me acerque a él y le sonreí mientras me sentaba frente a él

- ¿Quieres?- me preguntó dándome un tenedor con un poco de carne. asentí y abrí la boca para recibir el bocado. Conversamos mientras me alimentaba y casi, me sentí segura y en paz. Casi. El dolor agudo en mi pecho era indomable y el aire de mis pulmones seguía escaso.

- ¡Hola, gente!- nos volteamos a mirar con Josh se nos acercaba corriendo. Me besó en la mejilla y saludó a Ben con un asentimiento. Nos empezó a contar su día.

- Mira- dijo de repente Ben, cortando a Josh. me volteé y lo vi, mis recuerdos, que no incluían el de anoche, no tenían ninguna comparación con el dios que veía frente a mí y que se acercaba a nosotros.

- Oh, Dios mío¡seguro que si lo muerdes cruje!- murmuró Josh y no pude estar más de acuerdo con él. Se acercó a nuestra mesa y se sentó junto a Ben, frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Me percaté que estaba hablando sólo porque movía sus labios, intenté prestar atención.

- Así qué… ¿no nos presentarás?- le escuché decir. Dejó caer en sus hermosos labios esa sonrisa que él sabía yo amaba.

- Edward- extrañamente, decir su nombre frente a él no dolía, de hecho ya nada dolía- Ellos son: Josh, mi mejor amigo- ambos asintieron como saludo, Josh bastante baboso a decir verdad, no es que lo culpara- Y él es Benjamín, mi prometido- le dije esperando ver algo. Lo que sea, pero nada, su rostro era una máscara de inexpresividad, bufé un poco molesta. – Ben, Josh, él es Edward. Mi…

- Su novio de Forks- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Lo miré desafiante y dije sólo mirando a sus ojos.

- Es mi ex-novio, realmente- Él aceptó el desafío.

- Así que prometidos… - tomó la gaseosa de Josh, la destapó y dijo:- Un brindis por los novios, entonces- bebió un largo trago, luego la depósito en la mesa y se acercó a mi oído- Esto no se acabará aquí, Bella, fuiste mía una vez y no me detendré hasta que lo vuelvas a ser.- Se levantó y miró a Ben hizo un gesto con su cabeza y dijo: Señores, me retiro- con estas palabras, se marchó, dejándome completamente incapaz de decir nada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora!!!**

Hola!! como están, aquí está el siguiente chap, muchas graxias a todas las que me leyeron y se dieron el tiempo de manarme reviews, sigan haciendolo y se ganaran el cielo... en verdad!!**  
**

jajaja, por otro lado, aqui tan las contestaciones a la gente linda linda linda, que me escribio sus fics, epro que no tiene cuenta entonces no les pueo mandar la contestacion a sus lindos mail )

Yue: Hola!!! gracias por tu review y aquí está la continuación espero que te guste!!

rizy dark angell cullen : Hola! que bueno que te gusto mi fic!!! espero que te guste este chap y que me sigas escribiendo , nos vemso en la prox!!

Bueno, eso es por hoy, un último agradecimeiento a mi Beta-reader: Sirenita

**Eso es todo, que les guste **

**Besos y abrazos para todo!!**

**Y NO TE OLVIDES DE LOS REVIEWS!! **


	4. De preguntas y preguntas

Hola a todos!!!

Lamento la tardanza!!! tuve unas últimas vacaciones express antes de que empiecen las clases!... Bueno, comienzo el miercoles así, desde ahora actulizare una vez por semana, lo siento, pero es mi último año del cole y quiero hacerlo bien.

Casi lo olvidaba: Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

así que a leer!!!

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro

De preguntas y preguntas

- Josh¡suéltame!- le dije mientras me apretujaba en su "abrazo de oso".

- ¡Es que te extrañe tanto!- me dijo restregando su rostro en el mío- Isa- me dijo como si acabara de recordarlo- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Bella- dije automáticamente, me miró extrañado- ¿Sabes?, antes la gente me solía decir Bella. Ahora lo hacen mis padres… ¿qué tal si tú también lo haces?- él me miró seriamente, para luego regalarme una sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad y… volvió a apretujarme.

- ¡ERES LA MEJOR, BELLA!- le sonreí mientras resignada, le devolví el abrazo

- ¿Y cómo está tu madre?- me preguntó. Había perdido una semana de clases, porque mi madre había tenido una descompensación y Phil, aterrado, me había pedido que la socorriera. Y ahora volvía, segura que el problema de mi madre radicaba en una de sus extrañas dietas que cada cierto tiempo tomaba. Esta vez la dieta consistía en tomar agua y frutas¡¡nada más!!

- Mi madre está bien, sólo un poquito deshidratada por falta de comida- me miró ceñudo- Es cierto. Es tan loca como para seguir todas las dietas existentes- ambos nos reímos mientras caminábamos hasta mi habitación.

- ¿Me compraste algo bonito?- me preguntó con ojos brillantes. Suspiré y rodé los ojos, Josh nunca cambiaría.

- Mmmmmmh, no sé si te gustará- rebusqué entre mi bolso hasta que encontré un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalos. Su cumpleaños había sido hace dos días y no había podido estar presente. Se lo pasé diciendo:- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado- lo besésuavemente en la mejilla y nos dimos un beso corto en los labios; era algo que solíamos hacer, pero sólo porque nos queríamos como amigos, después de todo, nuestros gustos eran los mismos. El abrió el regalo y chilló.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío¡¡El último CD de Placebo¡¡Te amo, Bella, eres la mejor!!- reí mientras me volvía a abrazar- Iré a escucharlo enseguida- diciendo esto desapareció. Sonreí mientras buscaba las llaves para entrar a mi habitación. Estaba agotada.

Al entrar encontré todo en penumbras, lo cuál era bastante normal dado que ya era de noche. Tanteé la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor. Una vez que la habitación se vio iluminada, me encontré con Edward acostado en mi cama muy cómodo. Me miró y regaló esa sonrisa de infarto que tenía. Respiré profundo para darme ánimos y no sucumbir.

- Sal de mi habitación- dije, sin ánimos de pelear, realmente estaba agotada. Él se levantó de la cama para acercarse a mí.

- ¿Estás bien? Luces terrible- su voz sonaba tan preocupada como en un pasado. No, me dije, él no me ama, no me ama.

- Estoy cansada… sólo vete- me miró preocupado, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y se dirigió a la ventana por donde salió. Me recordé comprar pestillo para ventanas, no me había preocupado en las protecciones de ésta, dado que estábamos en un décimo piso.

Me metí a la ducha, necesitaba una ducha que me quitara el sudor del viaje. Mientras me secaba, volví a mirar mi cicatriz. Me recorría desde el hombro derecho hasta bajo el omóplato izquierdo; me cruzaba casi toda la espalda. Con una última mirada triste me encaminé al clóset en busca de un pijama limpio. No me cubrí con una toalla, no era necesario: estaba sola y había perdido el pudor a mostrar el cuerpo.

- ¿Y esa cicatriz?-estaba comenzando a vestirme cuando una voz aterciopelada me sobresaltó. Me volteé a la ventana solo con ropa interior, es decir, únicamente con bragas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido- Me volteé a seguir vistiéndome. Su mirada me recorría todo el cuerpo y temblé involuntariamente mientras me terminaba de vestir y me hacía una cola de caballo alta.

- Pues… pensaste mal- me dijo con su voz maravillosa que me envolvía. Me dirigí a mi cama y lo vi sentado en la silla del escritorio.

- Apaga la luz, por favor- le dije mientras prendía la luz de la mesa de noche. Él lo hizo y la pieza se sumió en penumbras. Me acosté y suspiré de gusto. Cuánto había extrañado mi cama- Así que… ¿a qué has venido?- me miró sorprendido.

- Esperaba ira de tu parte, de hecho, pensaba luchar contigo para que no me echaras por la ventana, y tener que romperla para entrar y hablar contigo- le sonreí casi simpáticamente.

- Y aquí me ves, teniendo una conversación casi civilizada contigo.

- Es sorprendente.

- Estoy sorprendentemente cansada, querrás decir.

- Deberé agradecer a mi suerte, entonces. Aunque debo decir que me asustaste bastante cuando no te vi en toda la semana.

- Bueno, pensé que Alice te lo diría. Aunque le dije a mi NOVIO a dónde iba. Pudiste leerle la mente a él- al estar los dos solos pude apreciar que sí hubo un cambio, en lo profundo de su mirada, pude ver dolor. No pude felicitarme ni alegrarme por ello.

- Eso hice, en verdad- me dijo con suavidad. Nos quedamos callados unos minutos. Aproveché, para mirarlo más cómodamente- Te propongo algo.

- Dime- me mostré cautelosa.

- Se qué tienes tantas preguntas para mí como yo para ti… ¿porqué no jugamos a las 20 preguntas?**-**me le quedé mirando, sopesando la opción.

- Está bien, pero con una condición- me miró interrogante- Una respuesta yo, una respuesta tú.

- Muy bien… ¿Las damas primero?- me preguntó sonriéndome cálidamente. Yo negué.

- Puedes partir tú- le dije. Él asintió.

- Bien… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- no tuvo que decirme cuál, lo sabía muy bien.

- En el accidente automovilístico de Forks- no quedó satisfecho, pero no tuvo más remedio que esperar su turno- ¿vino toda tu familia?

- No. Sólo Alice y yo. ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?

- Estaba caminando por la calle, y al cruzar… Todo se volvió oscuro. Es todo lo que recuerdo. Mi padre me dijo que una camioneta me atropelló, ninguno de los dos nos vimos, había mucha neblina. El resto de la historia ya la sabes. Mucho tiempo en el hospital, y decidí volver a Phoenix a terminar mis estudios-pensé un poco más la siguiente pregunta- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?

- Indefinido- me respondió secamente. Fruncí mi ceño.

Las preguntas se sucedieron, siempre en terrenos superficiales, así supe, que Edward no había estado con su familia, y que Alice había ido a contarle de mi accidente, cuando Emmett lo leyó en un periódico viejo. El sueño comenzaba a vencerme, y pensé en decirle a Edward que parásemos para que pudiera dormir, por muy sábado que fuera el día siguiente, los humanos requeríamos de sueño.

- Así que, te casas con Benjamín- al fin, pensé, hasta que llegó a lo que quería preguntarme- ¿Lo amas?- pensé largos segundos

- Hace dos años, recuerdo que me dijiste que en muchas mentes humanas el amor y la pasión no recorren el mismo camino; hace dos años te dije que para mí, todo eso era una misma cosa… Lamentablemente, las vivencias hacen que los humanos cambiemos y yo… ya no creo que exista el amor- le dije terminando en un susurro contenido. Las lágrimas quemaban por salir de mis ojos, pero no lo hice… ahí estaba, al fin, había dejado salir, mi más grande temor… El no poder volver a amar, a nada ni a nadie, consumida por un amor no correspondido- Vete, por favor.- sentí el viento que dejaba al salir de la habitación y al escuchar el suave movimiento de la ventana rompí a llorar.- Nuevamente rompes todos mis esquemas… ¿por qué no puedo odiarte?

Los días que siguieron a esa terrible noche, no fueron mucho mejores. Cada vez que entraba en mi habitación lo encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio, mirándome con esa mirada tan profunda y amada. No nos hablamos, lo evitaba, y él parecía estar bien sólo en silencio.

Un día, sin embargo, Ben me insistió en que fuéramos a mi habitación, que los vecinos de la suya eran demasiado ruidosos. Acepté, sin recordar a mi visitante. Al entrar, Ben me empujó contra la puerta y comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo instintivamente, me aferré a su espalda y cerré los ojos. Sentí un mordisco en el nacimiento de mi hombro, y jadeé levemente. Al darme cuenta, el caliente cuerpo de Ben fue reemplazado por una frialdad familiar, pero que aún así no había sentido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Abrí los ojos extrañada, sólo para ver a Edward mirándome endemoniadamente enojado, susurrarme apresuradamente antes de besarme.

- No puedo soportarlo, Bella, no puedo verte en brazos de otro y no…- y luego lo único que tenía claro era que me estaba besando, y olvidé como respirar, demasiado ocupada en guardar y robar aquella miel que nacía de sus labios. El momento fue perfecto. Cuando nos separamos y su frente se posó delicadamente en la mía, pude escuchar mi agitada respiración, y sabía que no era la única que estaba falta de oxigeno.- Te amo, Bella.

Sí, el momento fue perfecto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Así que aquí está, el beso de Edward y Bella, no pude resistirme y tuve que agregar esa última escena.**

**Un beso a mi beta-reader Sirenita, si no has ledo de ella. CORRE QUE ESPERAS???? )**

**y...**

**agradecimientos:**

Clara:  es cierto, no hay nada peor que una muejr despechada. Aquí esta la continuación que espero te guste :) un beso nos leemos

Sylvia: Jajajajaja, que bueno que te guste, la verdad, nunca me ha gustado Mike así que debía de darle algo comico, para remediar su imagen XD Espero que te guste este chap, nos leemos pronto un beeso

Aradesh: que bueno que te guste, no se en verdad que tan larga sea, proque aún no estoy segura del final XD pero si le faltan unos cuántos chaps aún

Anyer Cullen: Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste ) y te prometo que habra mucho más de Bella/Edward.Espero que te guste el Chap y nos leemos pronto

camy110: Que bueno que te encanto, aquí esta la continuación, esperoq eu me digas que tal . Un beso

sara: Aquí esta la continuación, no te preocupes ;) un beso, se me cuida

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el prox chap**

**Un beso**

**se me cuidan**

**pd: Manden Reviews!!! ******


	5. Charlie Swan

**Hola como están... no las queiro hacer demorar tiempo, yo se que nadie lee las notas del inicio** **así que:**

**Twilight no me pertenece, todfos sus personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Esto es sin fines de lucro **

* * *

Capitulo Cinco

Charlie Swan

Un maravilloso sueño… eso es lo que parecía. Ser sostenida así por él, resguardándome del frío y de la fina lluvia que caía, que convertía toda esa tierra en lodo. Esa lluvia que enjuagaba mis lágrimas. Lágrimas que no derramaba en mucho tiempo.

La gente se apelotonaba en torno a mí. Hablaban en susurros, a sus oídos todo eso era un mismo sonido, en una frecuencia baja, indistinguible. Como autómata recibí lo que sabía eran condolencias, palabras más que utilizadas. De hecho, nadie había sido creativo, y no podía contar a cuanta gente había abrazado y asentido ante sus palabras, palabras que ya no escuchaba, todas eran las mismas para mí. Me sentía completamente sobrepasada por esos largos y pesados abrazos en conjunto con el penetrante olor a flores.

- Bella, yo… - la voz de Billy Black me despertó, acerqué a él y me dejé abrazar. Sus brazos fuertes y cálidos me acunaron mientras sentía como agua mojaba su hombro, agua que sabía no tenía nada que ver con la llovizna. Me separé de él para mirarlo a sus rojos ojos y decirle suavemente:

- Sé que también lo extrañarás, siempre fueron muy amigos.

- Sí- me dijo apenado- Los mejores amigos… siempre íbamos de pesca juntos los sábados. Lo extrañaré tanto como tú- diciendo esto se despidió y paso por mi lado, dándome un fuerte apretón de manos. Mucha gente que le procedieron eran completos desconocidos para mí. Me limité a asentir y sonreír levemente. De pronto, divisé a Ángela, la cuál corrió a abrazarme. Nos quedamos así prolongados segundos, ella sosteniéndome, cargando un poco de mi dolor y cansancio. No fueron necesarias las palabras, con Ángela, nunca las fueron.

- Te esperaré a la salida del cementerio, hay tantas cosas que contar- asentí. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era un poco de alegría en mi vida. Pensé en algún minuto en llegar a la universidad y tirarme a alguien, Ben quedaba descartado, dado que desde que Edward lo tiró tan, suavemente de la habitación, estaba en la enfermería con la nariz rota. Por supuesto que había creído la mentira de los ladrones. Pensé en alguno de aquellos, que habían acudido desesperados a mi habitación en las últimas noches. Pero no lo haré. Decidí cortar con esa etapa de mi vida. Nunca más sexo sin compromiso.

Una mano se alzó a la altura de mis ojos, y yo algo ida la seguí hasta llegar a la cara de su dueño. Era Jacob, mucho más alto y grande de cómo lo recordaba y parecía mayor, al menos para los 17 que se suponía que tenía. Tenía la nariz arrugada en un gesto bastante extraño. Le tomé la mano y el contacto de su piel muy caliente contra la mía demasiado fría me extraño.

- Siento lo de Charlie… yo… lo estimaba, era un gran hombre- se revolvió el pelo en un gesto que capté era de nerviosismo. Le sonreí simpáticamente y se lo agradecí- Nos vemos afuera- me dijo como toda despedida. Me llamó bastante la atención que sólo llevara puesto pantalones con la llovizna y el frío que hacía, pero no lo cuestione demasiado. Lo vi llegar hasta Ángela y abrazarla para luego besarla suavemente. Me sorprendí bastante, pero luego sonreí con dulzura. Me giré, pues una señora bastante chillona estaba llamando mi atención. Venía con Mike, por lo que supuse que era su madre. Los traté con indiferencia y Mike Newton pareció captar por fin que no estaba interesada en él.

Cuando el tumulto pareció disolverse, quedé sola enfrentando la tumba de mi padre. La miré largamente. Se me volvía borrosa cuando las lágrimas me impedían enfocarla, leí innumerables veces el epitafio:

"_Charlie Swan._

_Jefe de policías,_

_El pueblo que tanto cuidaste_

_Te Honra"_

Faltaba algo… faltaba: _Fuiste el mejor padre_. Siempre preocupado de mí, que nada me ocurriera, inseguro sobre cómo tratarme… Me sentí tan mal hija. Nunca lo escuché demasiado, nunca presté atención a sus palabras de cariño que mandaba camufladas en silenciosos gestos que me hacían sentir su preocupación. No sabía cuánto lo necesitaba… y ahora, ya no puedo acudir a él.

Lágrimas, barrieron mi rostro mientras me dejaba caer al suelo, junto a su lápida, junto a él. Agarré fuertemente el pasto mientras estallaba en llanto. Unos brazos fríos y acogedores me tomaron y acunaron. Me hicieron soltar el pasto con lentitud y unos labios perfectos besaron mi frente..

- Llora, mi amor, llora tanto como quieras. Yo estoy aquí y te sostendré.

- Estoy sola- murmuré perdida en mi pena, en mi lamento. Sentí como el cuerpo tras de mí se tensaba, para luego, besar repetidas veces mi cabeza y cara, y murmurar:

- No estás sola, yo estoy contigo, estoy contigo, nunca te dejaré.

- Ya me dejaste una vez- le dije aún triste, aún cegada por el dolor, confusa sobre qué hacer, cómo seguir. Sin mi padre. Sin Charlie.

- Nunca volverá a suceder, me tendrás a tu lado por la eternidad- me aferré a su camisa negra y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho perfecto. Como una niña le pregunté:

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro.

El ambiente era bastante cálido y acogedor. Después del frío que sentí en el cementerio, nada como una conversación con mi mejor amiga humana del instituto para subir los ánimos. Jacob y Ángela se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y yo al lado de Ángela. Pedimos chocolate caliente y comenzamos a conversar. Primero de la vida de Ángela, quien se había ido a la universidad de Washington y le iba muy bien. Era muy feliz con Jacob, también él estudiando, mecánica, en un instituto de capacitación. Me sentí realmente feliz que pretendieran casarse, era muy bello ver que gente sí podía llegar a amar de la manera en que Jacob y Ángela lo hacía, era como si… no pudieran vivir sin el otro, lo cuál me pareció bastante extraño.

- Aún no me han dicho lo más importante- me miraron interrogantes- ¿Cómo llegaron a conocerse?- ambos se miraron y echaron a reír.

- Es bastante cómico a decir verdad- me contesto Jacob- Estaba acompañando a Billy a la jefatura de policías, íbamos a recoger a tu padre para ir a nuestra casa para que ellos vieran el partido de la gran final.

- Y yo acompañaba a mi padre que debía pagar una multa por exceso de velocidad- me dijo Ángela.

- Tu padre se demoraba, por lo que salí a esperarlos afuera. En eso, la veo…- se sonrieron dulcemente, comenzaba a sentirme incómoda con tanto amor revoloteando por todos lados.

- Estaba igual de aburrida que él y me puse a caminar por la calle. El problema fue que un hombre llevaba una gran maleta y al pasar me golpeó con ésta y caí al piso. No mal herida, pero me dolió el golpe, por lo que grité de dolor y maldije al hombre.

- Eso llamó mi atención- prosiguió Jacob- Y, como caballero que soy,- sonrió socarrón- La socorrí. Al ver directo en sus ojos, lo supe. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ángela Weber. Y aún lo estoy- añadió. Algo no parecía del todo bien en esa conversación, tenía la sensación de que había algo que no me contaban, pero no estaba segura de qué. No le di mayor importancia y me alegré por ellos. Me comprometía a volver para su casamiento, que se efectuaría aquí, en Forks, a pedido de Billy.

- Y dime Bella¿te irás mañana mismo?- consideré la opción y dije:

- No lo sé, estoy abierta a opciones.- Ángela, pareció complacida, pues dijo divertida:

- Entonces. ¿Qué tal de ir a Port Angeles?-

- Está bien, está decidido.

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cansada como estaba, al llegar a mi habitación en casa de Charlie me desplomé sobre la cama y me quedé dormida inmediatamente. En algún momento de la noche, sentí a Edward cubrirme con una cobija y sacarme los zapatos suavemente.

La mañana estaba brillante y hermosa, era perfecta para ir de compras. Al desperezarme pude ver a Edward en mi mecedora y, no pude evitar bromear acerca de ello:

- Te gusta la mecedora ¿no?- el asintió sonriendo- debe ser cosa de los años. Después de todo, a los viejitos le acomoda las mecedoras.

- No soy un abuelo- me dijo enojado.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

- 17- me dijo rápidamente, luego pareció darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Hace cuánto?- se levantó molesto.

- Eres desesperante- me dijo a centímetros de mis labios- E indescriptiblemente hermosa- luego de eso me besó, dejándome sin aliento

- Edward- le reclamé- Los humanos solemos tener un pésimo aliento por las mañanas.

- Entonces no eres humana - me dijo dulcemente. Me levanté a escoger mi ropa mientras le decía:

- Adulador- salí de la pieza aún escuchando sus carcajadas.

Salir con Ángela fue realmente relajante, después de tanto tiempo sólo conviviendo con hombres, y no en plano de mucha amistad, era bastante reconfortante volver a estar con mujeres que pensaran igual que yo y me comprendieran. La única excepción había sido Josh, pero él no contaba. Así, luego de una relajante tarde de compras y conversación, decidimos ir a tomar un helado en una gelatería que Ángela sabía era buena, pero nunca había tenido el tiempo para poder ir. Y ahí estábamos, ambas con sendos helados teniendo una conversación bastante superficial. De pronto, Ángela se queda mirándome fijamente, yo algo cohibida le pregunto qué ocurre.

- Es sólo que… me preguntaba si, sabes lo de los Cullen- la miré extrañada- Pensé que lo sabrías considerando que estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo en al escuela y ahora vino a acompañarte en este difícil momento. Yo pensé que…

- ¿De qué hablas Ángela?- le pregunté completamente extrañada.

- Del por qué no están nunca con gente y son realmente hermosos- la miré sorprendida- Entonces sí sabes- miré a todos lados para asegurarme que nadie estaba escuchando y me acerqué a ella para hablar más bajo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- la interrogué sorprendida.

- Jacob- me respondió simplemente. Yo recordé. ¡Por supuesto! Él había sido quien me había dado la pista de lo que eran.

- Oh, con que decidió creer en las leyendas de su pueblo- le dije más como afirmación que pregunta.

- No tuvo más remedio- le miré extrañada- ¿Recuerdas toda la leyenda?- asentí con lentitud sin entender a que se refería- Oh, vamos, Bella, debes recordarlo; ya sabes como funciona estas cosas, no puedo decírtelo- ceñuda me pregunté a qué se refería, le preguntaría a Edward más tarde.- Cuando lo recuerdes- siguió hablando Ángela - Llámame, quisiera que compartiéramos experiencias- miró el reloj distraídamente, mientras me preguntaba de qué estaría hablando, dijo sorprendida- ¡¡Las Siete!!

- ¿Tan tarde es?- pregunté sorprendida- el día se ha ido volando.

- Jacob va a matarme, le dije que estaría donde Billy a más tardar las cinco… Bella, debo irme¿te voy a dejar a tu casa?- asentí. Pagamos y nos fuimos rápidamente.

A la salida de la gelatería me topé con un niñito, de cabellos castaños cobrizos y unos ojos chocolate. Me miró con tal tristeza que quedé prendida de su mirada, ansiando poder acunarlo y protegerlo de todo dolor. Una mujer lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que el niño hiciera una mueca de dolor y lo arrastró fuera de mi alcance. Lo único que alcancé a escuchar me dejó el corazón apretado:

- Camina, mocoso, estúpido, no tengo todo el día. Estás castigado por hacerme buscarte.

Al llegar a mi casa, me despedí de Ángela bastante distraída. Le prometí que intentaría contactarme más seguido con ella, y que sí o sí iría a su boda. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, Edward me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Se le veía serio.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó.

- No realmente.- totalmente perdida en la imagen de aquel niño con esa tristeza oculta que ningún niño de su edad debería conocer. Mis brazos dolían por sostenerlo.

- Que bueno, no querrás recibir esta noticia con el estómago vacío- lo miré interrogante, tomando algo de atención a lo que me decía- Ha llamado Josh y dice que tiene terribles noticias para ti.

- ¿Te dijo de qué se trataban?- le pregunté preocupada.

- No quisiera que tuvieras que sufrir por esto luego de todo lo que tuviste que pasar por Charlie ayer, pero…

- ¿Qué ocurrió Edward?- demandé saber

- Ben… Lo encontraron encamado con otra mujer- me constó procesar lo que decía. No le encontraba ningún sentido.

- Perdón. ¿Me lo puedes repetir?- dije totalmente perdida. Él me miró con tristeza.

- Ben te engañó, Bella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora!!!**

**Hola gente!!**

**Bueno, ya tuve mi rpimera semana del colegio... y noe s taaan estresante como pensé que lo sería pero aún no comienzo con preu, así que nada de cantar victoria aún**

** Bueno, he decidido que dejaré los Viernes!!! como día especial de subir bellos y maravillosos capítulos XD. Asíq ue habrá esperar todos lso viernes para una nueva entrega, que tampoco la imaginación nace sola, hay que escribir, que es en verdad la parte más latera XD**

**Pero no importaporquer me encanta hacer eso!!**

**y me encanta que les encante que haga esto... asi que manden Reviews!!! o en el juicio final será en contra de uds por no mandarme reviews y alentarme XD**

**Asi que eso**

**feliz fin de semana, disfruten del sol, las que puedan, y las que no, pos de las nubes!!**

**aiooos**

**se me cuidan**

**besitos **


	6. Victoria

Capitulo Seis

Victoria

Por un instante, no le di un real significado a las palabras de Edward. No las sentía del todo reales. Una mezcla de sentimientos me azotó, haciéndome dar cuenta que en verdad, Ben había significado algo para mí. Tal vez más que él, había sido lo que Ben representaba, la calma y la vida que con él podía tener. Un futuro que una vez más me evadía. Me pregunté si no sería algo mío, si la mala suerte me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.

Una caricia helada me sorprendió. Levanté la mirada para descubrir cómo Edward limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta había derramado. Le sonreí sin alegría y me dejé acunar por sus brazos.

- Yo… Necesito un poco de aire. ¿Crees que podríamos…?- Edward no me dejó terminar la frase. Me levantó del suelo y me acogió entre sus brazos. Susurrando suavemente al oído, se puso a correr.

- Recuerda cerrar los ojos- no le hice mucho caso. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos, pero fijos en él. Mirando su barbilla perfecta y su palidez que no dejaba de asombrarme. Su rostro inescrutable me traía recuerdos de tiempos brillantes y felices. Sin poder evitarlo, un rayo de esperanza se coló dentro de mi corazón y no pude desalojarlo No tenía demasiados deseos de hacerlo tampoco.

Al llegar al prado, la impresión que me dio era de que el tiempo se había detenido aquí, todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Era como volver a los tiempos felices. A los tiempos en que estaba segura de que Edward me amaba.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento, la paz que me envolvía, que no sentía hace tanto tiempo. El sol acarició suavemente mi rostro. El aire entraba a raudales en mis pulmones, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que inspiraba así de profundo. Me recosté sintiéndome totalmente drenada. Me sentí completa. No pude evitar comparar este momento con el de hace dos años, recordando cada momento, cada segundo que había sido así de feliz, que me había sentido así de viva, sintiendo que sangre bombeaba mis venas, no sólo tristeza y angustia, enmascarada en una tonta fachada de odio.

Recordar los viejos tiempos aquí no me era doloroso, lo cuál me sorprendió y me pregunté si eso sería por el lugar o por la compañía. Una gélida caricia me rozó la mejilla. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con unos ojos topacio devolviéndome la mirada. Le sonreí suavemente, admirándome una vez más de cómo su cuerpo brillaba bajo el sol. Me devolvió la sonrisa antes de preguntar:

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, no hay mejor lugar que uno lleno de aire puro… Gracias por traerme aquí.

- No es nada… Siento lo de Ben- Le miré ceñuda. Sabía perfectamente que no lo sentía en absoluto- Te digo la verdad, no quiero que sufras.

- No puedes evitarlo. Nunca pudiste.- dije susurrando lo último, sabía que él me escucharía de todas maneras. El gesto de dolor en su cara me lo confirmó. Me sentí abatida de inmediato, no quería que sufriera, si me había condenado a una vida de sufrimiento y agonía era para que él fuera feliz y pudiera encontrar a la persona que no le diera tantas molestias y le mereciera. Edward no debía sufrir, sólo debía estar feliz. Le acaricié su maravillosa y brillante rostro mientras le decía:- No… no sufras, tú menos que nadie.-me sonrió sin humor.

- Nunca quise que sufrieras. Sólo deseaba que vivieras. Te aleje de mí y de todo lo que podía hacerte daño para que vivieras.

- No puedes envolverme en algodón ¿sabes?- le dije tratando de animar un poco el ambiente. La conversación estaba derivando a temas que sabía eran peligrosos. Me había estado preguntando todos estos días qué es lo que hacía aquí en realidad, pero prefería morir de curiosidad que pasar por esa conversación. Tal parecía que quería que la tuviésemos ahora. Su rostro compungido hizo florecer todos los sentimientos que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado adormecer. Ahora crecían sin control, dejándome sin respiración ante la intensidad de ellos. Mis brazos dolían por abrazarlo y mis labios urgían que lo besase. No lo hice. Temerosa de otro rechazo.

- Puedo intentarlo- me dijo seriamente- pero tal parece que mientras más lo intento, menos lo consigo.- pareció perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mirada vagó por los rededores, pero yo me volqué en él, memorizando su rostro, temiendo que fuera la última vez que la viera. Después de todo, tenía sentido que se fuera, si no lo había merecido antes, mucho menos ahora. Él era un dios, perfecto y amable. Yo sólo era una humana egoísta y sucia… Nunca lo merecería, nunca. Su mirada volvió a centrarse en mí y los vi distintos, resueltos.- Bella, necesitamos hablar- esto era, finalmente se había decidido. Un frío recorrió mi espalda. Mi corazón temió por una nueva decepción, por un nuevo abandono. No podría aceptarlo. Le rogué a un Dios al cuál no le hablaba hacía mucho tiempo que me diera una segunda oportunidad. La esperanza estaba instalada en mí y el temor de que se vinieran abajo me paralizaba. Si Edward me dejaba, ni siquiera Josh podría ayudarme. Una fría mano me tomó el mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, me sentí desfallecer ante la fuerza de esta mirada.- No temas Bella, sé perfectamente bien cuánto daño te he hecho. Te debo una disculpa, una gigantesca disculpa por todo lo que te hice pasar. Por todo lo que tuviste que vivir a causa de mi partida. No tienes idea del miedo que sentí cuando Emmett me dijo que habías tenido un accidente. No tienes idea de los celos que sentí cuando Alice vio que te casabas. Necesito tu perdón, Bella, necesito que me digas que no es demasiado tarde que…- le interrumpí.

- Hubiera dado mi vida por haber escuchado esas palabras años atrás. Cuando pensaba que podría existir algún tipo de forma de que ambos estuviéramos juntos y las cosas se arreglaran…

- Aún pueden arreglarse Bella, si ambos lo deseamos-la esperanza en sus ojos era algo que no podía soportar, simplemente porque alimentaba las mías

- No. Ya no pueden arreglarse, cuando apenas me conociste no era digna de ti, Y ahora... Simplemente no te merezco.- acercó su rostro a escasos milímetros del mío, sentía su respiración profunda y calma mientras la mía se disparaba.

- Siempre serás mucho más de lo que hubiera soñado, eres la única que ha llegado a mi corazón y la única a la que deseo- su voz era puro terciopelo. La parte menos noble de mí, me dijo que me aprovechara el momento. Conocía demasiado bien cuando un hombre se me insinuaba y Edward lo hacía sin tapujos. Pero me recordé cuántos hombres me habían mirado con la misma mirada y me habían tocado. Edward era demasiado bueno como para tener a una mujer como yo.

- Eso no es cierto, sólo estás diciendo estas cosas porque no sabes lo que he hecho durante el tiempo en que no nos hemos visto. No he sido una mujer muy buena ¿sabes?- él me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Nunca podrás ser una persona mala, Bella- estaba cayendo en sus redes y estaba más que al tanto de ello. Recurrí a mis últimas gotas de cordura para decir.

- Te contaré mi historia Edward y comprenderás, verás y probablemente me odiarás- él negó, pero no le dejé hablar- Es cierto. Escucha: Cuando te fuiste, no estaba demasiado segura sobre cómo seguir mi vida, yo la tenía completamente planeada y asegurada, y ésta se veía completamente destruida. Fue en ese momento en que ocurrió mi accidente. Cuando desperté, pensé que te vería a mi lado, como cada vez que había tenido algún problema, y el no verte ahí, me causó algo extraño. Un dolor tan grande en mi pecho me dejó sin aliento; una pena y desesperanza me recorrió. Una parte de mí, sin embargo, comenzó a molestarse con la situación que vivía y como estuve inmovilizada mucho tiempo, pude pensar y tal vez ver las cosas desde muchas perspectivas. Una noche que fue particularmente dolorosa para mí, te culpé y nombré en mis pensamientos, culpándote de mi dolor. Extrañamente recordarte en esos momentos de agonía produjo que el dolor se convirtiera en algo sostenible, soportable. Decidí enmascarar la pena y el amor que te tenía guardado en una de odio, hacía ti y el mundo en general. Me mudé a un lugar al cuál no pudieras llegar y odié inmediatamente el estar allí, porque no podías estar conmigo y te odié por ello- lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin control, no que realmente quisiera detenerlas. En los últimos días las lágrimas parecían no querer parar de salir. Edward me observaba sin decir una palabra, sabiendo que estaba desahogándome de años de frustración y rabia.- Los hombres comenzaron a rondarme y yo les dejaba que me siguieran, anhelando encontrar en ellos algo de ti, algo que, por supuesto, nunca encontré. Cuando decidí dejar que los hombres me visitaran por las noches, pensé que en ellos, yo te olvidaría, pero no hacía más que recordarte en todos ellos. Ninguno de ellos eran tú, por lo que nunca fue perfecto y nunca lo disfruté realmente. Cada vez que alguien pasaba por mi cama, me sentía sucia y comencé a darme cuenta que si tú realmente volvieras, verías lo sucia que soy y dejarías de amarme, si es que alguna vez lo hiciste; y eso me hacía odiarte más por que no llegabas, y te esperaba, sin pensarlo si quiera y tú…- me tomó fuertemente de la cintura he hizo que mi cuerpo quedara sobre el suyo. Fui conciente de su cercanía y cómo cada parte de mi cuerpo se tocaba con el suyo. Nuestros rostros a una distancia casi ínfima, bebí dulcemente su aliento.

- Te amo, Bella, como nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Ya volví- Y me besó. No puedo recordar un beso con tanta pasión y amor como ése. Un beso tan cargado de promesas. Fue un beso eterno, que me llenó por completo y detuvo m corazón por algunos segundos, para que luego latiera desbocado.

No sérealmente cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, en esa posición, simplemente amándonos y demostrándolo con caricias y besos. Sentía sus manos grandes y heladas en mi cintura y la parte baja de mi espalda, mientras sus piernas estaban abiertas permitiéndome poner las mías entre las suyas. Mis manos descansaban en su cuello, enredada, una, en su pelo, la otra en su cuello y hombro. Cuando rompimos uno de nuestros tantos besos, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, regocijándome de la sensación de bienestar que me rodeaba. Alcé la mirada levemente para ver el rostro de mi amado. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. La sonrisa que tanto amaba bailaba en sus labios, le sonreí de vuelta tímidamente. De pronto, estaba completamente insegura.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?- Me preguntó.

- Me estaba preguntando… ¿Ahora qué?- dije vagamente, aún perdida en mis pensamientos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros?- pregunté finalmente, de repente muy tímida. Me sonrió con felicidad, pero antes de que pudiera decirme cualquier cosa, desapareció. Se movió a una velocidad tan rápida que no pude verlo. Cuando me di cuenta me golpeaba fuertemente contra el piso quedando boca abajo y pude ser conciente de mi posición, subí la mirada para ver a Edward luchando con un vampiro unos metros de distancia de mí. Los gruñidos llenaban el aire. El extraño que había llegado a interrumpirnos era moreno, con un cabello negro petróleo y unos ojos rojos brillantes. El miedo atenazó mi corazón, miedo no por mí, sino por Edward, porque algo pudiera pasarle. Se movían con tal rapidez que no podía verlos, sólo escuchar el estridente sonido que causaban cuando chocaban uno contra el otro.

Me puse de pie para ver mejor. Por unos eternos segundos no supe con certeza que era lo que ocurría, hasta que de pronto, sentí un dolor profundo en mi estómago. Un frío me llenó y fui completamente conciente de una garra que se enterraba en mis entrañas, desgarrando todo a su paso. Escupí algo de sangre, mientras mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente hacía atrás por la inercia del movimiento, escuche claramente como una voz me susurraba en el oído:

- Esto es por James.

Distinguí una mata de pelos rojos y traté de llamar a Edward, mas la negrura comenzaba a vencerme. Y lo último que pude escuchar antes de perder total conciencia fue el rugido de dolor de Edward.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora!**

Hola!!, aquí reportandose, con un nuevo capítulo, espero que no me maten, creanlo o no, la maldita mujer es necesaria, por último para que Edward luzca sus poderes vampirísticos y nos haga babear XD

Un agradecimiento a mi beta-reader: **SIRENITA** , si no han leido de ella CORRAN, es genial, tiene un fic de jacob/Angela, que no se pueden perder, es demasiado bueno!! lo único que tiene spoiler de Eclipse. pero está genial, se los recomiendo 100

TENGO UNA QUEJA LECTORAS¿¿CÓMO ES ESO DE TAN POQUITOS REVIEWS!!! me siento defraudada, pero agradezco a quienes, fieles, han seguido escribiéndome, son lo mejor que hay. Aquí va el agradecimiento

sara: aquíe sta la continuación, espero que le guste XD

RiZiToS: Linda, eres demasiado tierna, jeje, por escribirme me refiero, y espero que no me mates, que así no sabras en que termina

Clara: Hola!! si, Edward y Bella han "vuelto" aún no resuelven sus problemas, pero Edward, como el galán, que todas amamos, que es tiene que apoyar a Bella en su momento tan duro. En este capítulo se resuelvoe so, más. Ojala se compense la espera.

**Eso es todo!!!, por ahora, hasta el viernes proximo**

**un beso!!!**

**aio**


	7. Viviendo el luto

Capitulo Siete

Viviendo el Luto

Los sonidos volvieron de manera lenta y progresiva. Todos eran como una masa compacta de la cual no escuchaba ni entendía nada. Un olor penetrante hizo que me dolieran las fosas nasales. Arrugué levemente la nariz y me produjo picazón. Traté de levantar mi mano para rascarme, sin embargo, sentí mis manos como plomos; no pude moverlas más que unos centímetros. Gemí levemente rindiéndome a la tarea. Sentí una leve brisa y algo gélido se posó en mi mano. Una caricia. Sólo conocía una mano así de helada y cuidadosa. Edward.

Hey, preciosa. Ya tardabas en despertar. La verdad es que me comenzabas a preocupar- traté de abrir los ojos, pero sentía mis parpados arenosos y no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para abrirlos. Apreté la mano que estaba rodeando la mía, para demostrar que estaba escuchando.- Oh, Bella, me tenías muy angustiado. ¿Crees que podrías abrir tus ojos para mí?

Junté una cantidad considerable de energía para abrir levemente mis ojos, no pude distinguir demasiado. Me tomó largos parpadeos enfocar la cara sonriente de Edward. Le sonreí suavemente de vuelta. Sentí mi garganta seca. Decidí que era momento de que me comunicara:

- Agua- mi voz sonó más rasposa y ronca de lo que la recordaba. Edward me entendió enseguida y me acercó un vaso con agua pura y cristalina. Bebí un sorbo que me supo a gloria.

- ¿Mejor?- su voz era puro terciopelo y sus ojos… Dios mío, tenía que ser ilegal el mirar tan profundamente.

- Sí. Gracias- el cuartose sumió en un silencio tranquilo y acogedor. Traté de poner mi mente en orden. Estaba en el prado, recuerdo a Edward y que discutimos de algunos temas. Después recuerdo estar besándolo y luego… que él peleaba con un vampiro desconocido. Y Victoria. La vampira pelirroja que junto con James y Laurent se aparecieron y decidieron que sería su presa… hace muchos años ya.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Edward¿Quién era ese vampiro con el que luchaste¿Qué quería Victoria? – las preguntas salieron una tras otra sin que yo pudiera detenerlas. Edward ensombreció la mirada y frunció el ceño. Se demoró unos segundos en contestar. Segundos que esperé impaciente.

- Llegó un vampiro, no pude sentirlo- sonrió con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento- Me distrajiste.

- Lo siento- por alguna razón, me sentí intimidada con la mirada de Edward, la había recibido de otros hombres. Pero Edward… - No tienes la culpa… Bueno, sentí la mente de un vampiro. Chris, era su nombre.

- ¿Era?- le interrumpí. Me miró con mala cara- Perdón. Continúa.

- Bueno, sí, era, espero que no hayas considerado que en verdad lo haya dejado vivo. Bueno, estaba distraído. Tú me distrajiste y no pude sentirlo llegar- me sonrojé furiosamente.- Me encanta cuando esto ocurre. Bueno, estaba con todos mis sentidos alerta, aún así no sentí a Victoria. Tal vez ella descubrió mi poder y encontró una manera de evadirlo… No sé, pero cuando me di cuenta. Estaba atacándote- se detuvo durante un segundo. Mientras su cara se transfiguraba en dolor.

- Estoy aquí, Edward. Y estoy bien.- le acaricié suavemente el rostro con mi mano que no se encontraba pinchada. Traté de no pensar demasiado en la aguja y me concentré en mi dios personal. Él inclinó su cabeza al contacto de mi mano cálida.

- ¿Por qué Victoria me perseguía?- la pregunta me había rondado durante todo el relato. No que con mi suerte, me sorprendiera demasiado que una vampiro sedienta de mi sangre estuviera tras mi cabeza. Aún así me llamaba la atención.

- Eso es por culpa mía, una vez más- alcé una ceja interrogante- Es cierto, he vuelto a ponerte en peligro.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO EDWARD! No porque una loca quiera matarme, significa que sea tu culpa, ella está… No sé realmente qué está haciendo- admití algo cansada luego de gritar.

- Está destruyendo todo lo que significa algo para mí. Asesiné a su pareja, James, y ella quiere hacer lo mismo contigo- Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo.- Tranquila, no dejaré que nadie te toque. A ti ni a nadie. Alguien viene.- me advirtió y miró hacia la puerta.

Entró una mujer robusta, con el traje de enfermera blanco e inmaculado. Todo en ella gritaba hospital y me hizo sentirme mareada y enferma. Edward se apartó de mi lado y se situó en la esquina oscura de la blanca habitación.

- Hola, así que ya despertó- Asentí, aún cuando la pregunta era retórica.- Bueno¿sientes dolor?- asentí vagamente, no sentía demasiado mi cuerpo, debía estar aún bajo el influjo del sedante- Bueno, te dormiremos por otras 12 horas, eso ayudará a que cicatrices más rápido.- hizo algo extraño con el lado que tenía al inyección.- Volveré en tres horas a revisar. Nos vemos.

Una vez que se fue, Edward se situó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, la acarició suavemente.

- ¿Qué debo decir sobre mi incidente?- le pregunté mientras miraba vagamente el techo.

- Un asalto en la carretera. Te hicieron parar el auto, porque te pidieron ayuda y tú de buena voluntad accediste. Trataron de robarte el auto y te resististe, recibiste una puñalada en el sector abdominal y el vientre.-asentí vagamente. El sedante comenzaba a hacer su efecto desfigurándome la habitación y su rostro.

- No te vayas- le supliqué. Sentí sus labios acariciando mi frente.

- Nunca, ahora descansa. Yo estaré aquí, cuidándote.

- Soñé cosas extrañas. Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro. Y de pronto, un sol brillante iluminó todo. Estaba en una habitación muy amplia de colores pasteles tenues. Todos los muebles eran infantiles y sobre la mesa de noche había una foto de tres personas. Una era Edward. Tenía una sonrisa brillante y me estaba abrazando y yo a mi vez abrazaba a un niño, un niño que tenía unos profundos ojos topacios. De repente, volví mi mirada a un lado y lo vi ahí, tirado en el piso, rodeado de sangre y una mujer pelirroja de ojos rojos profundos mirándome con hambre. 

Abrí los ojos completamente aterrada. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Giré mi mirada, para apartarla de la infinidad blanca del techo. Y me encontré con la cara preocupada de Josh. De Edward ni rastro. Me sentí defraudada. Me había prometido que estaría.

- ¡Bella! Despertaste al fin- le sonreí sinceramente a Josh. Él me había acompañado siempre desde la separación con Edward. Era mi mejor amigo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… no siento mucho, debe ser que aún sigue el sedante o algo así.

- Puede ser… ¿tuviste un lindo sueño?

- En verdad, no, pero no recuerdo de que se trataba- Lo cuál era cierto, por alguna razón no podía recordar de que se trataba el sueño, sólo que había sido una pesadilla.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido en mi ausencia?

- Muchas cosas… ¿Te contó Edy del "secretito" de Ben?- asentí- el muy descarado. Ahí, como si nada, en frente mío, comiéndose a esa…. Ramera, que se intentó sobrepasar con Mike, y a él casi se le van los ojos por ella, pero sabe bien lo que yo haría si eso pasa.- le miré interrogante- ¡lo castro con mis propias manos!- me reí suavemente.- ¿Por qué pareces no tan afectada como yo?

- Es que… yo nunca sentí nada por él. Yo sólo…- iba a continuar pero un doctor, que no era Carlisle, entró en la habitación y revisó la hojita donde estaba mi diagnostico.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Swan.

- Buenas tardes, doctor. 

Veo acá que acaba de despertarse¿siente mucho dolor?- Yo negué- Eso es muy bueno, porque tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

- Dígame- le alenté al ver que se quedaba cayado.

- Tras su accidente tuvimos que operar de urgencia para que no sufriera un desangramiento. Lamentablemente tenía comprometido el útero y parte de colon. Pudimos restaurar casi en su totalidad el intestino comprometido. En cuanto al útero…

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dije sin entender realmente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Tuvimos que extirpar el útero- las palabras sonaron terribles, pero no les di significados. No sabía por qué eran tan malas.- Eso significa, que no podrá albergar un feto. Un posible embarazo es imposible- Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos. Fue lo que se demoró mi cerebro en registrar las palabras. Lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas. Josh me abrazó y no registré cuándo se fue el doctor. Seguí desahogándome con Josh. No entendía por qué lloraba tanto, no sabía que era lo que me ocurría. Sólo comprendía un dolor desgarrador en su corazón, como si se estuvieran sacando, o apretando sin darle una razón.

- Shhh, Bells tranquila… calma, calma. Sé cuanto debe doler no poder estar embarazada pero…

- Nunca seré madre, nunca, Oh Dios mío,- el llanto me impidió decir cosas coherentes.

- Tranquila, por favor. Ya verás como llega tu príncipe particular, y te abraza y consuela, y están unidos por la eternidad.- sabía que no podía referirse a lo que yo pensaba pero aún así dolía. ¿Por qué lo que antes hubiera deseado con fervorosa intensidad? Aquello por lo que hubiera dado mi alma y todo de mí, ya no tenía un igual significado que antes. 

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- me pregunté, como sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos ahora, con esta nueva resolución en mente. Una resolución que dolía pero no podía cambiar. Ya no.

- Me pidió si podía cuidar de ti mientras en iba a buscar comida. Y luego sonrió con esa sonrisa maravillosa que tiene… ¿sabes? Tienes suerte de que sea heterosexual, de otro caso

- A Dios gracias doy entonces- le sonreí sin humor. Suponiendo que Edward debía estar cazando por aquí cerca. Temió que leyera la mente de Josh y lo supiera todo. Todo. Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome ligeramente sobrepasada.

- Estoy cansada, Josh- cansada de todo, de vivir, de sentir, de llorar.

- Duerme, Bella, yo velaré tus sueños, hasta que él llegué.

- No me dejes sola con él- no sé si lo dije o lo pensé, pues ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños cuando termine de decir esas palabras.

La mañana me acogió limpia y brillante. No me di cuenta cuanto había dormido, sólo fui conciente que estaba en la misma habitación de techo blanco. Una caricia suave y delicada me hace percatarse de que no estoy sola. Que, mi milagro personal, esta una vez más conmigo.

- Hey- le escuché decir con suavidad.

- Hey- le respondí sin saber que más decir. Supe bien que quería abrazarlo y besarlo para siempre. Pero me detuvo el recuerdo de aquel doctor, de aquel diagnóstico. Que lo cambió todo. 

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No sé. Extraña- dije lacónica, aún perdida en mis miedos y mis penas.

¿Pasa algo?- quise decir no, y esconderme para siempre en su pecho, respirando su adictivo olor. Pero no podía. Ese diagnóstico…

El maldito diagnóstico había causado, lo que ninguna persona pudo. Me había dado razones para estar viva. Tenía algo que me ataba a este mundo. A un mundo que no correspondía a Edward. Un mundo donde las mujeres y los hombres tienen hijos. Un mundo. Donde yo no podía concebir. Por mucho que chillara, pataleara y rabiara. Un mundo donde ni Edward ni yo, podían ser padres. 

- Sí, pasa algo.- nuestras miradas se clavaron, la suya curiosa, la mía ocultando la agonía- Pasa que quiero que terminemos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: Si no se han fijado (cosa que no creo), no soy Ylaris... Soy una loca que se apropiò de su computador y quería subir el capítulo hoy día porque nuestra pequeña escritora se irá de "vacaciones" por dos días.**

**Como yo, pensarán que este capítulo esodiosamente triste, terrible, malvado... pero genial. Como siempre, esta niña nos da un toque de realidad. Así que lloren como yo cuando lo leí. Y manden sus reviews reclamándole por su idea...**

**Ella agradece sus reviews y los respondera cuando decida devolverle el computador (lo que dudo que serà muy lejano, ya que está a mi lado y sé que en el fondo me quiere echar de aquí).**

**Hasta el próximo viernes... Y esperen al siguiente viernes para saber qué hace Edward, qué hace Bella y qué hace el útero extirpado de la protagonista.**

**¡Adiós!**

**PD: Ya sé qué pasara en el capítulo 8... porque soy la beta-reader xD. Ok, sì, soy Sirenita. Y no me traten de loca, Ylaris es peor que yo.**

**PD 2: Ylaris, te amo.**

**Agradecimiento (Escritos por Ylaris ¬¬)  
**

Namine1993: Gracias por el reviews! espero que te guste este nuevo chap y que no me odien mucho, besitos! aiosiiin

clara: Seee, estaban en el mejor momento y tenia que llegar ella. pero en verdad me encanta arruinar momentos XD nos vemos en el prox chaaap

Anyer Cullen: Jajajajaja quien no ama a Edward todas lo amamos! Cuidate y nos vemos

HaNnUkY: bueno lo de Bella como vbampira tendrá qu esperar un poco, aún estoy indecisa sobre transformarla ya o no. así que eso... y todas odiamos a Victoria, tranquila que le espera algo terible... nos vemos lueeego. aioooosiiin

Sara: Jajajaja, seee, bueno Victoria volvió y ya vez, destruyo el momento feliz... así que ahora habrá que esperar a ver que pasa XD claro que yo ya sé lo que pasará, muajajajaja, nos vemos aiosiiin.

vane: Qué bueno que te guste la historia. y Edward sabrá. pero para eso habrá que esperar XD un besote aiooo

elisabet weasley cullen: Hola! que bueno que te guste la historia ) y me encantaría agregarte a msn, dame tu msn, jejejejejejeje. nos vemos aiosiiiin

**Y eso es todo hasta el prox viernes**

**las quiero**

**Ylaris**


	8. Seguir huyendo

**Como ya saben, Twilight no em pertenece, hago esto con fines de lucro**

* * *

Capitulo uno:

Capitulo ocho

Seguir escapando

Las manos temblorosas no me permitían tomar adecuadamente las cosas, las cuales se resbalaban con facilidad. Pero no me detuve a reclamar a mi injusto destino, levantétodas las veces necesarias las cosas para ponerlas ordenadas en cajas. Miré la hora en el reloj de mano y maldije. Tenía casi todo cerrado, pero aún debía terminar de guardar mi ropa y sellar las cajas. La mañana no acababa y yo había madrugado, sabiendo que este día sería mortalmente largo y agotador. Tomé unos segundos para descansar y mirar mi habitación. Estaba con todo el inmobiliario antiguo sólo que todo vacío, guardado para ser transportado a Forks. Con un suspiro resignado me dirigí al baño, a hacer la última revisión.

Un portazo me sacó del baño y de mis recuerdos. Miró hacia la puerta para ver a un muy enojado Josh. Pasé saliva con dificultad. Elevé una plegaria para que Josh no me matara, aún cuando lo agradecería, sería una solución fácil, muy fácil en verdad.

- Así que es cierto- le dice secamente

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Te vas- me dijo, no había gritos ni maldiciones, lo que era bastante extraño en él. Debía estar endemoniadamente enojado.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?- no pude responderle, involucraba seres míticos, decisiones y maternidad. Sobre todo seres míticos.- Así que no responderás, eso está pero muy bien, Isabella, muy bien.

- Josh, por favor.- comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

- No, lo entiendo perfectamente, está clarísimo. Todos los hombres de este lugar han dejado de serte útiles, así que buscarás más en otros lados… ¿Es eso no?- sus palabras herían, pero me las merecía, realmente lo hacía. Me tomó de los brazos fuertemente. Intenté separarme cuando el contacto comenzó a hacerme daño.

- Josh, suéltame- le dije cuando sentía como tenazas sus manos, él me dejó ir y me tambaleé- Perdóname, yo… tengo que irme. Sólo, tengo que hacerlo. – me di la vuelta para seguir arreglando mis cosas. Su voz sonaba baja, pero airada aún

- Huiste de Forks. Hace dos años… ¿Seguirás huyendo?- Volteé a mirarlo, la furia brillando a través de mis ojos. Levanté el mentón mientras decía:

- No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, ni reprocharme nada. Tú no me conoces.- Me miró dolido, yo bajé inmediatamente la mirada. Sabía que había sido un poco dura, pero me dejé llevar por sus acusaciones.

- Tienes razón, Isabella- levanté la mirada y la posé en sus ojos cuando habló- Nadie te conoce, pero es porque tú no lo has querido- Las lágrimas quemaban detrás de mis párpados, pero cerré los ojos y no dejé que salieran hasta que escuche el portazo y estuve segura que Josh se había ido. Luego de eso, el llanto me consumió y tuve que

La casa de Charlie parecía más triste y desolada ahora que él no estaba. Tampoco ayudaba a alejarme de mis recuerdos de Edward, pero ya no los quería lejos. Eran, de hecho, lo único que me mantenía en pie, sin perderme en mi propia pena, que me corroía las venas. Busqué un trabajo, algo que me mantuviera relativamente ocupada y despejada, y fui a caer a Port Angeles, que no me alejaba del recuerdo omnipresente de Edward para mantenerme lo suficientemente despejada, pero otro pensamiento me había llevado hasta haya, otro deseo, una imagen la verdad, que se repetía insistentemente en mis sueños: El de un niño con ojos triste, demandando cariño, demandando amor. Demasiado parecido a Edward y a mi misma, demasiado y muy poco a la vez.

No sabía si lo encontraría, Port Angeles era una ciudad bastante grande como para no volverse a topar nunca, pero no perdía las esperanzas, de que volviera a verlo, de poder hacerlo reír, de abrazarlo, acunarlo, ser familia.

Los rayos de sol me despertaron esa mañana, era mi primer día de trabajo, había conseguido un puesto en la librería, algo que al menos me gustaba. Me desperezó y recogí la ropa para dirigirse al baño, me tomé diez minuto dentro de la ducha, el mejor momento del día, limpiarse para volver a empezar. La ducha me otorgó un poco del ánimo que ya casi no sentía y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuche el timbre. Me acerqué a la puerta preguntándome quien sería, después de todo, ninguno de mis amigos sabía que estaba aquí. Sólo Ángela y Jacob y ninguno de los dos la vendría a ver tan temprano. Abrí la puerta para encontrarse con la última persona que esperaba ver en toda mi vida:

Alice.

La pálida y hermosa chica que luciría eternamente como adolescente me sonrió levemente mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás en el marco de la puerta

- Hola, Bella… ¿Puedo pasar?- me preguntó con una voz extremadamente joven y frágil. Yo medité la respuesta. Dejarla pasar y aceptar a toda la familia Cullen, por extensión Edward a mi vida una vez más. O cerrarle la puerta y cortar relaciones con Edward de una vez y para siempre.

- ¿No lo sabes?- le pregunté para ganar tiempo, mi desición no estaba tomada, supuse que el futuro de Alice tampoco sería claro, pero me aventuré.

- La verdad es que no, Bella. Ésta vez realmente me pregunto cuál será la respuesta a la pregunta que hago.- su gesto de era de genuina curiosidad y ansiedad, y lo supe. Estaba claro siempre lo estuvo.

- Pasa.

Cerré con llave la puerta de la librería, para luego guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón y encaminarme al auto, dentro él esperaba Alice. No habían podido conversar tanto como a la vampiro le hubiese gustado a causa de que la hora de entrada del trabajo se acercaba y tenía cerraba el local ese día. Por lo que Alice tuvo que guardarse sus preguntas hasta la noche. Estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, cuando un cuerpecito chocó contra el mío haciéndome tambalear, de forma instintiva lo abracé para evitar que se cayera por la fuerza del choque. Miré hacia abajo encontrándome con unos ojos castaños enmarcados en unos ojos cobrizos. El cuerpo que sostenía temblaba imperceptiblemente por el viento helado que corría, abrigado sólo con una polera holgada y unos pantalones largos, lo abracé con más fuerte y el me murmuró suavemente antes de perder el conocimiento:

- No dejes que me toque.

La noche hacía mucho se había apoderado del pueblo de Forks, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, demasiado embelezada como estaba en mirar al pequeño cuerpito caliente que descansaba en su cama. La habitación de Charlie se mantenía intacta, pero no quería abrirla, su ausencia aún dolía. La puerta se abrió en silencio para dar paso a Alice, quien no se había separado nunca de mi lado. La miré y le sonreí agradecida de su silencioso apoyo. Estaba francamente cansada, sabía que ella esperaba explicaciones, así que comencé a hablar en voz muy baja, conciente de que ella escucharía perfectamente:

- Cuando vinimos con Edward para el velorio de Charlie me encontré con Ángela Weber. Ambas pasamos todo un día en Port Angeles, simplemente conversando y riendo, cuando nos íbamos me encontré con este niño. Tenía la mirada más triste que hubiese visto en mi vida y desee fervorosamente abrazar y consolarlo. Decidí venir aquí para poder encontrarlo. Deseo adoptarlo y por fin, tener una familia.

- Tú tienes una familia, Bella. Nosotros.- negué tristemente con la mirada cabeza- sí Bella, por mucho que mi testarudo hermano haya decidido que nos separásemos seguimos considerándote familia. Todos.

- No puedo Alice. La muerte de Charlie me ha hecho ver las cosas de modo distinto. Ya no puedo.- me negué a confesar la verdadera razón por la que no podía considerarlos mi familia, la razón por la que había rechazado a Edward, la razón por la que mi corazón se desangraría todo los días un poco más.

- ¿Por qué estas tan asustada, Bella? ¿De qué estás huyendo?- la miré directo a los ojos, pero me negué a contestarle, dejé que una decisión se lo hiciera ver. No necesité ver su mente supuse lo que vería Ese niño y yo, muchos años después envejeciendo, juntos y solitarios, no Edward, no Cullen, no nadie, sólo él y yo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocar mi rostro se veía preocupada y entristecida, mi corazón se partió un poco al verla- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- Sí- dijo, segura de que firmaba mi sentencia de muerte. Ese sí había sido un no a los Cullen, un no a la vida inmortal; un sí a seguir huyendo.

La mañana me sorprendió durmiendo sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y con el niño que había recogido mirándome con ojos asustados. Me recordaba un pequeño animalito asustado y acorralado. Le sonreí suavemente y pareció relajarse levemente. Decidí que era momento de presentaciones.

- Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella.

- Hola- dijo tímidamente con un hilo de voz- Me llamo Thomas Kutman¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó tras unos segundos de vacilación

- En mi casa, ¿recuerdas algo de ayer?- frunció su ceño mientras pensaba.

- Ayer me escapé del orfanato, pero se dieron cuenta y me venían persiguiendo, me caí a un río, creo que logré salir solo y seguir corriendo… no recuerdo más que eso… Lo siento.

- No lo sientas. Chocaste accidentalmente conmigo y te sostuve entre mis brazos cuando perdiste el conocimiento. Luego, te traje para acá.- él asintió simplemente con la cabeza. Le sonreí con dulzura- ¿Tienes hambre?- Me miró vacilante unos segundos para luego murmurar.

- Un poco señorita-

- Nada de señorita, soy Bella, ¿de acuerdo?- me miró mientras le sonreía alegremente y el sonrió suavemente en respuesta- Ahora, ¿qué tal si me acompañas a desayunar algo?

Los días dieron paso a las semanas y las semanas a los meses. Cada día luego del trabajo iba a ver a Tom, y lo sacaba a pasear los fines de semana, mientras arreglaba los papeles de la adopción. Ni Alice ni Edward habían vuelto. Tal y como le había pedido a Alice, pero no podía evitar sentirme melancólica. Por mucho que mi decisión estuviera tomada no significaba que me contentaba. Lo único positivo de toda esta situación era que mi jefa le había dado una oportunidad de irse a Washington a trabajar en una gran biblioteca, no era el sueño de vida pero el sueldo no estaba tan mal, y una vez instalada en Washington, siempre podía buscar otro empleo.

- Así que ahí estaba, terminando de arreglar sus cosas y las que le había ido comprando a Tom, cuando una voz a mis espaldas me hizo tensarse:

- ¿Seguirás huyendo?- La voz que me habló era puro terciopelo, era una voz que me erizaba los cabellos de la nuca y que nunca de los jamases podría olvidar:

- Edward.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola gente!!**

Primero que nada, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero aquí está ;)

Segundo, agradecer los bellos, bellos reviews que me han mandado, que me alegraron la semana

Tercero, agradecer a mi beta-reader **SIRENITA!!** si no han oído algo de ella, vayan ahooora!! se las recomiendo 100

Y eso, no me odien por lo que le hice a Bella, está asustada, y no sabe que hacer... pero ya está aquí nuestro Edward para salvar la situación, cómo siempre )

y eso, se me cuidan

y nos estamos viendo la prox semana!!

un beso

aiooos

**agradecimientos:**

clara: Holas!! gracias por tu reviews, espero que con este chap te haya quedado un poco más clro, el porqué... en todo caso en el chap siguiente se explica todo, no desespere. un beso aiooosiiin


	9. Perfecto

**Hola a todos!!**

bueno, nos acercamos a la recta final!!

no quiero adelantar nada así que Uds saben: **Twilight no me pertenece, todo es creación y obra de Stephanie Meyer!!**

ahora a leer!!

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

Perfecto

Me giré hacia la voz de manera lenta, tratando de alargar los segundos antes de vernos. Al estar frente a frente, nuestras miradas se conectaron. Nos observamos detenidamente, inspeccionando, extrañando, retando, amando con la mirada. Lentamente, Edward soltó un suspiro, dándose ánimos, eso rompió el momento. Abrí mi boca para dejarle claro que lo quería fuera de mi vida, qué no, no anhelaba ese beso que sus ojos prometían.

No pude decir nada, no pude sentir los labios de Edward capturando los míos. Él tenía otros planes. Tomó mi mano entre la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos, su otro brazo lo pasó por detrás de mi cintura y me pegó a él. Me quedé sin aliento y sin capacidad de reaccionar ante el inesperado movimiento. Con su rapidez vampírica había hecho todo eso en un parpadeo, al siguiente, salíamos de la casa. Cuando el viento golpeó mi cara pude reaccionar, me revolví intentando salir de su fiero agarre. Lo cuál por supuesto Edward ni siquiera lo notó, pero me agarró de tal manera que no podía mover mi cuerpo.

- ¡¡Bájame y suéltame ahora mismo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!

Él sonrió débilmente, pero no hizo amago de soltarme.

- Lo siento, Bella- su rostro no mostraba arrepentimiento de ninguna forma- Pero ya que el altruismo no sirve en nuestra relación, tendré que ser completamente egoísta- luego me regaló esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento. Cuando logré reponerme, miré a mí alrededor y me percaté de que nos encontrábamos en el bosque a la salida de ForksPor unos segundos pensé rendirme y dejar que me llevara, hasta que recordé a Tom.

- Suéltame, Edward, suéltame ahora. Por favor, por favor- Estaba dispuesta a rogarle, no me importaba que me viera como una débil, que lo supiera todo y que me odiara. No podía fallarle a Tom, a mi hijo.

- Tranquila, Bella, dejé el auto en Port Angeles, vamos a buscar a Tom ahora- Quedé completamente congelada. Sin saber qué decir ¿Él sabía? ¿lo entendía? ¿lo aceptaba? ¿me amaba aún así?

Se detuvo y me bajó de su regazo. Nos quedamos mirando largos segundos, que bien pudieron ser horas. Edward alzó su mano y la posó en mi mejilla suavemente como si temiese mi reacción. Cerré los ojos y dejé que sus manos acunaran con delicadeza mi cara.

- Tenía que saber qué era lo que te ocurría, para entender por qué huías de mi.- sentí cómo mis mejillas e ruborizaban, bajé la cabeza avergonzada- No te avergüences, Bella, mi amor por ti no cambiará porque hayas decidido, de hecho, tener una vida… viva- lo miré a los ojos y vi una completa seguridad y sinceridad en ellos - Yo sé, Bella. Ese niño te dio las ganas de vivir que no sabías podías tener y tienes miedo que me aleje. Pero, Bella… yo te dije que te convertiría cuando estuvieras lista. Tú elijes mi amor, te doy la opción que yo no tuve, - ambos nos miramos profundamente, tratando de convencernos, de aceptarnos y amarnos aún más.

- Quiero que todo esto salga perfecto- murmuré.

- ¿Perfecto?- se detuvo unos segundos- Tú y yo juntos somos perfectos Bella- se acercó y pegó su cuerpo con el mío- Tu mano cálida junto a la mía gélida son perfectas- Juntas nuestras manos entrelazando nuestros dedos- Mi boca en la tuya es perfecta- y me besó.

Nos separamos luego de lo que pareció horas y juntó nuestras frentes tocándose la una con la otra, con voz entrecortada dijo sonriendo arrebatadoramente

- Esto es perfecto.

* * *

_Narrador omnisciente _

Tom era un niño tímido, todos sus recuerdos eran del orfanato. Nunca había recibido un beso de buenas noches o unas felicitaciones por las calificaciones. Nunca nadie lo había abrazado con ternura… Hasta que llegó ella. Bella era la mejor mujer del mundo, en su humilde opinión. Ella no sólo cuidaba de él, si no que quiso adoptarlo, y presentarle a su familia. Y vivir juntos, como una familia. Los dos. Aún se pellizcaba para saber si era realidad todo lo maravilloso que le estaba pasando desde que ella llegó a su vida. Muchas veces había pensado que ella era un ángel, que Dios se había apiadado de su alma y le mandó un angelito para que cuidara de él. No se quejaba.

A sus escasos ocho años, había visto a parejas buscando niños, ambos siempre están muy nerviosos y felices. Pero cuando Bella llegó a su vida, fue como un remanso de paz y felicidad. Suponía que así debía sentir el amor y calor de familia. Una familia que conformarían Bella y él. _Si esto es un sueño, por favor, no me despierten._

Miró la hora una vez más, Bella tenía un minuto de retraso, y comenzó a sentir esos molestos retorcijones y mariposas en el estómago ¿y si no llegaba? ¿Y si se aburría de él? ¿Y si se cansaba y decidía que no valía la pena? ¿Y sí…? ¡¡ahí está!!

Corrió sin fijarse por donde pasaba, realmente esperaba no tener que volver a ver esas paredes nunca más.

Llegó a la recepción, donde Bella miraba distraída las foto, reanudó su carrera para lanzarse a sus brazos.

Durante un segundo temió que ella desapareciera, que le rechazara, pero al sentir sus brazos, envolviéndolo y devolviéndole el abrazó, se apretujó más a ella y sonrió feliz. Podía vivir entre sus brazos el resto de sus días.

- ¿Estás listo, Thomas?- la voz de su antigua profesora le hizo romper el abrazo para mirar atrás y asentir tímidamente, nunca le perdería el miedo a esa señora. Sintió la cálida mano de bella en su hombro y se sintió un poco más seguro.

- Vamos, Tom. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

* * *

Luego de firmar los papeles pertinentes, tomé la manita de Tom y me colgué al hombro su mochila con sus cosas y salimos. Aún no le había presentado a Edward ni le había hablado nada de él.

Llegamos al auto y ahí estaba Edward apoyado sobre la puerta del copiloto, esperándonos. Sentí como Tom se detenía, lo miré para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero él miraba a Edward, me arrodillé para estar a su altura.

- Cariño- Tom volteó a verme extrañado- Ese es Edward, es mi novio- los ojos de Tom se abrieron sorprendidos- Él nos acompañará a la casa.

- ¿Vamos a vivir con él?- preguntó tímidamente

- No, cariño, él tiene su propia casa, pero vendrá a vernos para jugar contigo y acompañarnos… ¿Te parece?- asintió quedamente y le besó suavemente en la cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron junto a Edward, los presenté.

- Tom, él es Edward, Edward, él es Tom- Edward sonrió dulcemente y Tom esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Tom… ¿te gustaría conducir?- Edward se había arrodillado para mirarlo a su misma altura. Él asintió energéticamente mientras Edward sonreía satisfecho.

- Edward, Tom no puede manejar, aún no tiene 16 años- le amonesté… no entendía que pretendía. Él pareció sorprendido

- Bella tiene razón… aún así, ¿te gustaría que te enseñara?- Tom asintió una vez más.- Entonces siéntate junto a mí y te explicaré cómo se hace todo esto- Edward se enderezó mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Tom corrió al asiento del copiloto, pero antes de entrar, me miró indeciso, yo le sonreí.

- ¿Nos sentamos juntos?- asintió y se sentó en mis piernas relajado mientras escuchaba la aterciopelada voz de Edward, que le explicaba simplemente, cómo conducir un auto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa donde viviríamos Ton y yo, fruncí el ceño, me había parecido muy extraño que la vendieran a tan bajo costo. Miré a Edward enfadada, pero el sólo se hizo el desentendido. Tendríamos una seria charla muy pronto. Tom se quedó impresionado, había visto la casa de Charlie, pero nunca la nueva, aún cuando sabía que viviríamos en otra. La casa, era de dos pisos, de un color blanco invierno, bastante acogedora, con algunas plantas exteriores y un gran patio. Entramos a la casa: En el primer piso estaba el living, el comedor, la cocina, un baño de visitas, el patio de lavado y la puerta para el patio exterior. En el segundo hay tres habitaciones: Una de Tom, de invitados y la mía, que tenía un baño. Había también un baño extra. La casa no era muy grande, pero era más que la de Charlie.

- Vamos, Tom, ¿quieres ver tu alcoba?- le dije tirando suavemente de su brazo para que subiéramos. Una vez arriba, miramos la habitación. No muy grande, de colores celeste y verde claro, bastante alegre, con una cama, una mesa con silla. La habíamos arreglado con Alice.

- ¿Te gusta?- el asintió dudoso- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

- En la cuarto contiguo, lindo…- vio cómo su cara se entristecía- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo…- murmuró algo en voz baja que no logré entender

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo quería dormir contigo.

Al escuchar su voz suave y desconsolada, lo abracé fuertemente

- También quiero dormir contigo, pero tú debes tener tu propio cuarto… hagamos algo… siempre que quieras te puedes ir a dormir a mi cuarto, o me puedo ir yo a la tuya… ¿te parece?

Las primeras noches, fueron las más difíciles. Tom tenía pesadillas y corría a mi cama a las 3 de la mañana y me dejaba desvelada. Edward era una gran ayuda al poder leerle la mente y saber qué le pasaba. En general eran secuelas de su aterrorizante orfanato, y su trauma de ser abandonado. Decidimos que debíamos ir a ver a los Cullen a que conocieran a Tom, y que él supiera que de hecho, tiene más familia.

La mañana siguiente fue muy luminosa y soleada. Tom a las ocho comenzó a despertar y se movió suavemente, eso fue suficiente para despertarme.

- ¿Cómo durmió, cielo?

- Muy bien, mami, ¿y tú?- me había preguntado hace dos días si podía llamarme mamá y yo había aceptado demasiado feliz.

- Muy bien, hijo, gracias. Dime… ¿qué quieres de desayuno?- le pregunté mientras besaba suavemente su mejilla y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- No sé, no tengo mucha hambre- Tom no era un niño que comiera demasiado, y tenía que casi obligarlo a que comiera.

- Mmmh, que tal… ¿unas tostadas con lechecita fresca?

- Está bien. ¿bajo a ayudar?- le sonreí mientras me ponía la bata y negué.

- Quédate descansando en mi cama, yo vuelvo enseguida

Bajé las escaleras con lentitud y me encaminé a la cocina. Noté una sombra en ella, y pensé que era Edward. Pero había algo extraño

- ¿Edward?

- No exactamente- quedé estática, no podía moverme

- Vic…Victoria- se acercó a mí con una sonrisa depredadora

La vi acercarse a mí. Supe que de esta no saldría. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que por favor Edward protegiera a Tom…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora!!**

Bueno gente aquí subiendo apuradita, no alcancé a contestar los reviews, epro a lo que tenga unr espiro lo haré

Ahora bien, hasta aquí es lo que yo tenía escrito en mi computador... así que tal vez me demore un poco más de lo acordado en subir el proximo chap... en verdad lo siento, pero el tiempo se me va de las manos... haré todo lo posible para subir el prox viernes, lo juró

un beso

los amo a tods


	10. Mordida

Twilight no me pertenece, es todo obra y creación de Stephanie Meyer, esto es sin fines de lucro

* * *

Capítulo Diez

Mordida

Miré a Victoria aterrorizada, trataba de ganar algo de tiempo para que Alice viera esta situación y llegaran, y salvaran a Tom. Retrocedí, intentando llegar hasta la puerta y salir de la casa. Pero Victoria vio mis intenciones y me agarró del brazo para tirarme hasta la cocina. Me estrellé fuertemente contra la mesa, perdiendo el aliento. En un segundo estaba junto a mí. Tiró de mis cabellos hacia atrás mientras empujabami cuerpo hacia la mesa. Lancé un gemido de dolor mientras sentía cómo mi cuello se estiraba. Sentí el gélido aliento sobre mi espalda y hombro.

- No puedo creer, que sido tan fácil. Te he esperado por mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé.- le dije con un hilo de voz, tratando de ganar tiempo para que Edward llegara.

- Ahora tu querido Edward sufrirá lo mismo que yo al perder a su pareja.

- ¿Mamá?- la voz de Tom, nos alertó. Sudé frío. Sólo pude rogar que no bajara.

- ¿Familia?- preguntó retóricamente Victoria.

- Es mi hijo, Edward no tiene nada que ver en esto, déjalo en paz.

- ¿Tu hijo? Esto es divino- dijo con su voz goteante de sarcasmo.

- Por favor- le rogué.

- Tranquila, él te acompañará en breves momentos.- acercó su boca a mi cuello.

- ¡NOOOOO!- grité mientras sentía como sus colmillos perforaban mi piel.

Sentí un gruñido provenir de atrás de nosotros. Bruscamente me encontré separada de Victoria, mientras yo caía sin fuerzas hasta el piso de la cocina. Las voces comenzaban a perderse en mi mente, un intenso dolor recorrió mi cuello, como si me quemaran, era la misma sensación que años atrás había tendido cuando James me mordió. No la recordaba tan dolorosa. Grité de dolor hasta que sentí los llantos de Tom. Abrí los ojos buscándolo. Estaba en los brazos de Alice, mientras lloraba desconsolado. Sentí como me alzaban y me hablaban algo, no logré distinguir qué. Reuní el último aliento para decir:

- Cuiden a Tom. Díganle a Edward que lo amo.

Luego de eso. Oscuridad.

* * *

Sentía cómo su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con sollozos mientras yo sólo podía acariciar su cabeza, sin saber cómo aliviar su dolor, ni siquiera podía detener el mío, postergarlo para ayudar a quien derramaba lágrimas que yo ya no tenía permitido llorar. La culpa invadía mi cuerpo en ondas que hacían que tiritara tanto como el pequeño que sostenía.

La noche se había instalado largo rato atrás, no que yo sintiera el paso del tiempo. Nunca lo hacía. Era inmortal después de todo. Tom y yo habíamos estado toda la tarde abrazados, mirando la televisión sin mirarla, consolándonos mutuamente. Me percaté del tiempo que había transcurrido cuando escuche la respiración suave y el tranquilo palpitar del corazón de mi hijo. MI HIJO.

Lo miré detenidamente, los rastros de llanto era aún visible en sus mejillas, su cuerpecito caliente, arropado baja una manta polar, desmadejado entre mis brazos, totalmente dependiente de mí.

Alguna vez creí que no podría existir razón más poderosa para vivir que Bella, pero ella misma se encargó de demostrarme lo contrario. Mi pequeño ángel me había dado tanto… y yo la condenéa un infierno eterno. Por no ser lo suficientemente rápido. La parte más egoísta de mí me decía que, al menos, ya no estaría vagando por la eternidad en soledad.

Dejé con máximo cuidado a mi hijo en la cama, bien arropado y deposité un suave beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación. Bajé con la rapidez que sólo los de mi tipo podíamos poseer, quedé congelado al ver la cocina, al recordar cómo, había fallado…

_Sentí a Alice tensarse junto a mí, habíamos decido ir los dos a ver a Bella y Tom, como sorpresa. Miré a Alice conteniendo el aliento y lo vi: Victoria, Bella, Tom…_

_Corrí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, mi, hasta hace poco muerto corazón latía desbocado. Estaba desesperado, sabía que a esta altura, Bella debía estar a punto de encontrarse con Victoria. _

_Al llegar a la casa, no me detuve hasta encontrarme en al cocina, aquella maldita cocina. Estaba Victoria agazapada contra Bella, sentí como su corazón latía desbocado y el olor más delicioso llenó mis pulmones y paralizó mi corazón: SU SANGRE. Lancé a Victoria lejos y noté como Bella caía al piso desvanecida, como muerta. La ira brotó por si sola, en segundos estaba contra ella mis dientes a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Rugí encolerizado._

_- Edward- sentí que llamaba Alice- Ve por Tom, el debe estar preocupado. Carlisle ya está aquí. Emmett y Jasper se encargaran de Victoria, ve a tranquilizar a Tom- Yo sabía que tenía razón, pero ni cerebro y mi corazón demandaban que hiciera sufrir a Victoria, que le quitara esa burlesca sonrisa de la boca. Apreté sus brazos y se los tiré hacia atrás, dislocándoselos ambos. No deseaba matarla tan pronto, pero sí que sufriera el mismo dolor que Bella sintió. Me alejé de ella, y miré a Bella:_

_- Oh, Dios… Bella, mi amor- el dolor de verla tan pálida, cadavérica. Muerta._

_- Tranquilo, Edward, ve por Thomas- me dijo Carlisle._

_- ¿Sanará? ¿Podrás salvarla?- le pregunté completamente desesperado._

_- Ve por Thomas- Dijo con voz autoritaria, quería obligarlo a que contestara, pero…_

_- ¿Mamá?- la voz de Tom me saco de mis oscuros pensamientos. Me encaminé a su encuentro._

Sentí como mi celular vibraba y lo miré desganado. Llamaba Alice. No quería contestar, estaba seguro que sería sólo para decirme aquello que tanto temía escuchar. Sin embargo me acerqué el teléfono al oído y apreté el botón.

- ¿Edward?- la voz preocupada de Alice me llegó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mañana es el funeral… Estábamos pensando que tal vez deberías sacar a Tom de la ciudad… Un viaje solos los dos por un par de días les vendría bien, hasta que Bella…

- Lo sé. También había pensado en eso.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Duerme, creo que más tranquilo… ¿Debo decirle que mejorará?

- …- la voz de Carlisle me llegó de pronto-dile que todo estará bien.

- Pero ella…- me interrumpió.

- Haremos que resista las ansias de beber su sangre… No dejaremos a un hijo sin su madre, ni a una madre sin su hijo.

- Bien… supongo que compraron los pasajes

- Supones bien, mañana a las 10 de la mañana. Destino Disney World - Suspiré y acepté luego corté la comunicación y me perdí en mis pensamientos y recuerdos**.**

_Estaba en un restaurant con Tom, tratando de distraerlo de Bella. Todos estábamos preocupados y su hijo se negaba a comer lo que no hiciera su madre. Le convencí diciendo lo lindo que se iba a ver para cuando Bella lo mirara de nuevo… si es que lo hacía. Mi celular sonó y contesté ansioso_**. **

_- ¿Si?_

_- No pudimos hacer nada, para cuando llegamos la ponzoña ya había invadido gran parte de su organismo, no fue posible extraérselo. Está pasando por el proceso de transformación ahora.- Cerré mis ojos para que Tom no viera el sufrimiento en ellos. Había fallado, le había fallado a Bella._- _¿Edward?_

_- ¿Si?_

_- Dile que se mejorará._

* * *

_Isabella Swan_

_Amada Hija_

_Estimada compañera_

_Amorosa madre_

_Nunca te olvidaremos_

Aún tenía que releer lo que decía el epitafio para estar seguro de que las lágrimas no me engañaban, de que esto no era una cruel broma y de que ella…

Traté de acallar los sollozos que ansiaban salir de mi pecho, enterré su cabeza en el firme de pecho de mi novio. Sabía que sin él, este amargo trago habría sido imposible de pasar.

Escuchaba las palabras del sacerdote sin prestar mayor atención concentrado como estaba en no desarmarme una vez más, sentía como la madre Bella lloraba desconsolada y por el rabillo del ojo logré distinguir a unas personas viendo todo desde una respetable distancia, todos ellos eran hermosos, y quedé durante un segundo cautivado por su belleza. Hasta que escuché las últimas palabras de Reneé. Eran palabras sentidas y de dolor, de pérdida.

También yo había perdido a mi más grande amiga, y ni siquiera pudieron hacer las paces. Eso era lo que más dolía. Nunca pude decirle lo mucho que la quería y que a pesar de todo, la apoyaba en todo. Nunca pude decirle que se iba a vivir con mi novio. Que éramos felices, nunca le dije lo mucho que me alegraba que estuviera con Edward, nunca pudo decirle muchas cosas… y ya era muy tarde.

Sentí un pequeño apretón en mi mano y alcé la vista para toparme con la de Mike.

- ¿Estás bien, Josh?- me preguntó. Vi sus ojos llenos de duda y preocupación por mí. Lo amé profundamente por eso.

- Sí.- le dije esbozando una sonrisa- sé que desde donde sea que esté, es feliz por mí.- me volteé una última vez para ver la fría lápida y murmuré- Te amo, amiga. Hasta siempre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola a todas!!**

Lamento la tardanza, el tiempo se me hizo escazo, epro ya estoy aqui, y con noticias!!

nos acercamos al final!!

en dos chaps más y estamos listos!!

un beso

nos vemos en la prox


	11. Deseos de sangre

**Hola gente, lamento la demora.. pero les tengo buenas noticias... He aquí el final!!**

**Twilight no me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer... creanme que de otra, ya sabría el fnal XD**

* * *

Capítulo Once

Deseos de sangre

El dolor era una cosa curiosa, al menos, para mí. El dolor era algo lejano y desconocido, siempre fui muy buena reprimiendo los momentos dolorosos. Tal vez es por eso que en medio de la agonía que sentía mientras la ponzoña consumía lentamente mi cuerpo, sentía un dolor distinto a cada segundo, porque había bloqueado el segundo de dolor anterior y comenzaba otro, eran múltiples oleadas de dolor, nuevas, escalofriantes. Todos mis pensamientos estaban concentrados en negar el dolor, por lo que no podía abstraerme en otro pensamiento, era como si la ponzoña misma diluyera todo pensamiento coherente. Algo parecido ocurría con mis sentidos, que se confundían y embotaban por minutos e intensificaban en otros.

Parecieron horas, tal vez días en los que el dolor era todo. Él era el gobernante de mi cuerpo. Hasta que vino el silencio, un silencio profundo, que prescindió… al ruido: Era como si se amplificaran todos los sonidos: el crujir de la casa, las pisadas de los que caminaban en ella, el sonido del corazón de los que estaban cerca de mí. Era como si escuchara por primera vez. Algo parecido ocurría con el resto de mis sentidos… pero algo distinto ocurrió con mi calor corporal, como estar entre la nieve, sin sentir frío. Sin sentir nada en verdad. Hasta que llegó la sed. Como una pesadez en la garganta que pasa ser molesto… hasta ser doloroso, físicamente. Si no hubiera tenido plena conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, hubiera temido que perdería completamente la cabeza. Decidí que era hora de abrir los ojos y enfrentar al mundo.

Me recibió una luminosidad extraña. Sentía cada espectro de luz, como si en mi vida humana hubiera sido ciega**,** algo diferente y un poco molesto para acostumbrarse. Un sutil movimiento en mi vista periférica llamó mi atención: Carlisle.

- Buenas tardes Bella, es bueno saber que estás despierta al fin- me dijo en su usual voz calmada. Vi alivio y calma filtrarse por sus ojos.

- Carlisle… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- Tres días, Bella, cielo- una voz me llegó de la derecha: Esme, quien de manera algo más lenta, llegó hasta mí, para abrazarme fuertemente- No pude evitar estar tan asustada. ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?

- Bien, gracias. Esme, dime… ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- supuse que estaría con Edward, no estaba realmente preocupada por su seguridad, sabía que él lo amaba como a su hijo propio. Pero ansiaba verlo, abrazarlo, mimarlo.

- Tom, está con Edward en Disney. Hay un extraño banco de nubes que cubrirán la ciudad por toda la semana- dijo Carlisle sonriendo suavemente. Luego se volvió serio- Debemos hablar, Bella. No podemos dejar que estés cerca de Tom- Abrí los ojos impresionada y abrí la boca lista para rebatir, pero él me lo impidió- no podemos permitirlo ya que muy probablemente, no puedas controlar tu sed.- callé porque no podía refutarlo, aún así…

- Lo sé, Carlisle, lo sé bien. Es sólo que no puedo no estar con mi hijo. Carlisle, no pueden separarme de él. No pueden.- lo miré a los ojos y vi el dolor que causaba en Carlisle y en Esme tener que negarme esto, pero para mí estaba muy claro. Nunca heriría a Tom. Nunca. Edward no me hirió, tampoco yo lo haría. – Escuchen, sé que creen que no seré capaz de hacer esto. Pero voy a poder hacerlo. Estaré con Tom y…-

El sonido de la puerta me interrumpió. Me sorprendí ser capaz de escuchar desde la habitación de Edward, cuarto en el que me encontraba, el sonido de la puerta y unas pisadas caminando calmadamente. Tras esos entró otro par de pies, unas pequeñas y vacilantes pisadas acompañadas de un corazón latiente, con sangre que hizo que mi sed aumentara a un nivel que producía dolor físico. Me encorvé de forma instintiva y toda mi mente gritaba que fuera a saciar mi sed, ahora. Traté de pensar, era Tom, mi pequeño Tom, no podía hacerle daño, tenía que detenerme.

No, no iba a poder, sin darme cuenta, estaba parada, en el medio de la escalera, con vista de ese corazón que me llamaba, terminé de bajar las escaleras en un parpadeo y quedé frente a mi presa lista para…

- ¡Mami!- unos cálidos y pequeños bracitos me rodearon enviándome el olor de la sangre, más dulce y apetecible que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido oler y por otro lado, ese calorcito emitido por su pequeño cuerpo. Ese era Tom, mi Tom. Levanté una mano, sendo plenamente consciente de la posibilidad que tenía de cortar ese débil cuello en un milisegundo y acabar con su vida, succionando hasta su último aliento… pero de repente…

- Hijito. Te extrañe tanto- rodeécon extrema suavidad su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo, extrañándome de que esa sensación de dolor que acompañaba a la sed y ese deseo terrible de beber su sangre, había desaparecido, dando paso a mis verdaderos sentimientos: El amor que sentía por mi hijo, el alivio de estar con él de nuevo, la felicidad.

- Bella- una voz aterciopelada hizo que alzara la vista de éste a Edward, estaba parado en la puerta, con cara inexpresiva, pero ojos que expresaron muchos sentimientos, todos mezclados.

- Edward.- sentí que perdía el aliento y mis rodillas temblaban, había olvidado lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Se movió elegantemente hasta mi lado, y sin dejarme que cambiara de posición, yo estaba aún sosteniendo a Tom, en frente a la puerta de entrada; tomó delicadamente mi mentón, para alzar mi cabeza y me besó delicadamente. Sus labios eran igual que siempre, dulces y perfectos. Era bastante positivo saber que en lo referente a Edward, todo seguía igual. Seguía perdiendo el aliento cada vez que me besaba y me perdía en nuestro mundo particular.

* * *

Los rayos de la luna iluminaban tenuemente la habitación. Acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo dormido de Tom. Era extraño el no tener sueño… no necesitar dormir. Práctico, aunque bastante aburrido

- Así que… ¿Qué hace un vampiro promedio para no aburrirse?- pregunté a Edward. Él se rió suavemente.

- Bueno, solía escuchar música, pero temo que despierte a nuestro hijo. – sonreí, amaba que considerara a Tom su hijo tanto como mío. Lo miré detenidamente, había algo extraño con él.- ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó

- Nada… es sólo, que, te veo distinto.

- Soy feliz- contestó con simpleza. Le besé con suavidad sus labios.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Alguna razón en especial?- le miré con una cómica mueca de seriedad y él me regaló la sonrisa que tanto amaba. Sentí como perdía el aliento.

- Estoy mirando una- me tomó delicadamente por la cadera y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me acomodé para besarlo largo y tendido. Edward comenzó a besarme en el cuello, en las mejillas, en todas partes con cortos besitos. Sentía su alegría como propia.

El tiempo pasó de una manera extraña. Los segundos parecían detenerse cuando nuestros labios se juntaban y al estar separados eran como horas y horas entre beso y beso. Luego de un tiempo posé mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos disfrutando del momento, tan solo en silencio.

- Dime una cosa- le dije luego de meditar largo tiempo sin dar con una respuesta coherente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Te sientes distinto ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A… mi nueva condición. Es decir, antes te sentías atraído por el aroma de mi sangre… ahora yo, ya no tengo ese mismo aroma. Y tal ves tú- me callé repentinamente, me sentía muy estúpida por preguntar, pero aún así tenía la duda.

- Bella, mírame- alcé la mirada y vi sus ojos brillar con algo que no logré precisar.- Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran, sigues siendo igual de hermosa e inteligente que antes, igual de hipersensible- bajó el nivel de su voz mientras se iba acercando a mí- Sigues pareciéndome tan apetecible e impresionante como siempre… el deseo de beber tu sangre se ha ido, por supuesto, pero sigues con el mismo olor. Todo es igual, tú y yo somos los mismos.

- Algo más duraderos- bromeé. Él se carcajeó suavemente. Me susurró suavemente al oído antes de besarme profundamente:

- Algo así como un para siempre.

La luz que se filtraba a través de la gruesa capa de nubes permitía ir aclarando la luz con lentitud. El ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Tom nos indicó que él pronto despertaría. Teníamos mucho que hacer por delante, mucho que vivir.

- ¿Sabes, Edward?- Él alzó la ceja interrogante- Esto es como un: _y vivieron felices para siempre._

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de Autora!!**

Heme aquí, con el ultimo chap... pero no teman gente!! me falta el epílogo, soy muy consciente de que quedaron muchos cabos sin resolver y cosas inconclusas... Pero en el epílogo todo se resolvera... trataré de subirlo la prox semana, ya está casi terminado... el único problema es que no tengo internet... así que no sé si sea capaz de subirlo...haré lo posible lo juro...

Bueno, me quedan dos puntos. Uno es agradecer a **Serenita, **por ser una linda, linda, linda beta-reader y revisarme el chap taaaan rápido, así yo les hago llegar esto. También le dedico el capítulo, que me había reclamado lo poco lindo y romántico de los chap. XD

Dos, es agradecer al resto de la gente que me mandó reviews lindos lindos, que me animaron a terminarlo y a crear mi nueva historia, que sin embargo, demorará. así que ya saben. Aún cuando esta se acaba, yo no XD

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por las que me escribieron, y un beso a todas y todos**

**Los amo!!**


	12. Epilogo

**Hola gente!!**

Aquí mi última entrega de Mientras tú no estas... en verdad es muy triste despedirse de este fic. me gustó tanto. fue taan... Genial hacerlo y más leer sus opiniones.

Una vez más muchas gracias por leerlo. sin más:

**Twilight no me pertenece**

* * *

Epílogo

¿Por qué, oh gran Dios, por qué me tuve que casar con el más testarudo, sarcástico, odioso vampiro de toda la tierra? ¿Para qué pide mi opinión si de todas formas hará lo que le plazca? Él no tenía ningún derecho, ninguno, de cancelar lo que yo había planificado. Estoy segura que simplemente sonreirá condescendientemente y hará como que nada ocurriese, cuando sí pasa, cuando estoy aburrida, estoy enojada, y él no pelea conmigo, nunca muestra su molestia. Es como si no tuviera confianza aún. Hemos estado juntos ya casi cuarenta años… No es tanto como Carlisle y Esme, pero aún así, algún tipo de confianza debía haber ¿no?

Suspiré con desgana y decidí que no quería verlo por un rato… por un _largo_ rato. Me levanté del sillón donde había estado desde ya no recordaba cuántashoras, y salí de la casa. Hice lo que más me gustaba, luego de estar con Edward: Correr. Corrí tan rápido y tan lejos que en una hora estaba a medio camino de Forks, desde Alaska.

Aminoré mi velocidad a medida que me acercaba a una casa de apariencia victoriana, alejada un poco del centro mismo de Forks. Habían pasado casi veinte años desde que no estaba en Forks, y estaba muy cambiado: El pequeño pueblo había dado paso a una ciudad, muy tranquila aún, claro, pero con una urbe creciente.

Me acerqué a la puerta de entrada de la casa en cuestión, con un antejardín amplio y de un lindo color crema. Agudicé mi oído, capté la voz de Lizzie jugando en el jardín interior, junto a Christopher. Kelsey estaba en la cocina, probablemente, y dada la posición del sol -mi reloj estaba perdido desde hace semanas- debía ser cercano a la cena. Por otro lado, Thomas estaba en el garaje, arreglando su auto, su pequeño mini Couper, su regalo preferido.

Sin esfuerzo, forcé la puerta y entré. Ahí estaba Thomas, limpiando su auto.

- Podrías estar jugando con Lizzie y Chris, pero estas aquí, cuidando de un objeto inanimado. Comenzaré a pensar que fue un mal obsequio.- Thomas se dio vuelta de un brincó asustado y al verme, se relajó. Se permitió una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¡Madre! Me diste un susto de muerte- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba fuertemente. Thomas ya no era el niño pequeño y asustadizo que decidió quedarse conmigo y aceptarme a pesar de lo que soy. Él es todo un hombre ahora, me pasa por casi quince centímetros, y es tan fornido como Emmett. Por eso no fue para él ninguna complicación tomarme entre sus brazos y alzarme para abrazarme.

- ¡Tom! Te he dicho que no me gusta que me alces… ¡Me haces perder autoridad frente a ti!

- Madre,- me dijo mitad serio y mitad riendo- Tienes la apariencia de la hermana pequeña de mi esposa.- reí junto a él, pero callé y le mandé a él hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Tom, querido?- La voz de Kelsey llegó desde afuera del garaje.

- ¿Si, mi amor?

- La cena está servida.

- Voy enseguida- le oí alejarse y entrar a la casa- dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí madre?

- Me he peleado con Edward- levantó una ceja incrédulo.

- ¿Se han peleado? ¿Por qué ésta vez?

- No le quites importancia al problema, Thomas. Estoy terriblemente enojada con tu padre. He venido a quedarme aquí- se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada. Escuché cómo su corazón latía desbocado y tragaba con dificultad.

- Madre, sabes que yo te recibiría encantado. Sin ningún problema, pero ocurre que mi señora cree que estás muerta. Sería algo difícil explicarle todo.- me largué a reír, a veces Tom era muy parecido a Emmett.

- Lo sé, cariño, no te pido eso. Sólo déjame quedarme en el ático unos días, será poco tiempo. No temas, luego me iré con mi esposo.

- Mi casa es tu casa.- dijo riendo.

- Ve con tu familia, mi vida.

Las noches más largas de mis vidas eran las que Thomas pasaba enfermo. Una vez tuvimos que internarlo por una apendicitis, fueron esas las noches más largas. Pero ésta comenzaba a entrar en la lista. Podía pretender que no necesita a Edward para nada. La verdad era muy distinta. Lo único positivo de la situación era que no lucharía contra las sábanas para dormir, de todos modos no podría.

Habían pasado tal vez un par de horas, cuando sentí una presencia tras de mí. No era humana, pues su corazón no latía. Su olor era único en el mundo, podría reconocerlo aún cuando estuviera inmersa en una muchedumbre gigantesca. Después de todo era la otra mitad de mi alma.

Se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. Se formó un silencio tenso, no me atreví a respirar siquiera. Él terminó rompiendo el momento.

- Debo suponer que mi esposa no vino a ver a nuestro hijo por mera cortesía, ¿no es así? – no respondí- Vamos, Bella, tengo derecho a saber por qué mí mujer se ha ido de la casa.

- Nunca he dicho que me fuera de la casa ¿o si?- le dije con la voz más fría que encontré, por muy enojada, no significaba que me fuera.

- ¿Entonces?

- Edward, se suponía que tenía una junta con quince neófitos la próxima semana. ¿Sabes que me contó Alice?- él frunció el ceño pero no respondió- que no asistiría porque estaría contigo en Londres. Puedo saber a qué se debe que repentinamente quieras un viaje al viejo continente y no digas que siempre es bueno un viaje. No es la primera vez que me haces esto.

- Bella, pareces olvidar que en ocho días estamos de aniversario.

- Llevamos cuarenta años celebrándolo, no creo que lo olvide realmente.

- ¿Por qué elegiste esa fecha entonces?

- No la elegí yo, la fijó Jane. La iba a llamar de todos modos, para ver la posibilidad de cambio. Pero, al parecer, te adelantaste a mis planes. ¿No?- él me regaló esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, a pesar de los años, y por extraño que pareciera, me enfureció más. Una vez más desvalorizaba mis enojos, ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

- Ay, Bella, mi hipersensible y maravillosa Bella- me dijo mientras agarraba de mi cintura y me atraía hacia él.- Eres tan enojona, te amo, ¿lo sabías?

- Yo también te amo, Edward. Pero quisiera que respetaras mis desiciones, sabes lo mucho que me gusta poder ayudar con mis poderes a los neófitos, sobre todo.

- Lo sé, Bella, es sólo que a mí me atemoriza que los uses, aún nadie a podido deducir cómo funcionan, ni sus limitancias, podrían dañarte y no lo soportaría… ¿entiendes eso?

- ¡Edward! –Me separé de él, habíamos tenido esta discusión unas trescientas veces como mínimo.- Mis poderes no pueden dañarme, están ligados a mi mente, anulan lo que puede causar daño. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso daño?

- Todo tiene su consecuencia. El dolor tiene que ir a una parte, es eso lo que no sabemos.- mientras hablaba me acerque a él hasta estar tan pegada como fuera posible. Nuestros alientos se juntaron**.**

- Confía más en mí, ¿está bien?

- ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos como un pendiente?- Teníamos en nuestra pieza un pliego grande con pendientes, allí, íbamos escribiendo lo que creíamos que le faltaba a nuestra relación, para hacerla cada vez más dinámica y no caer en al monotonía; algo muy posible cuando se tiene la eternidad por delante.

- Me parece una magnífica idea.- diciendo esto nos fundimos en un beso ardiente y abrasador.

- Búsquense un cuarto - la voz de Thomas nos sorprendió y nos separamos mirando en su dirección. Sus ojos brillaban por la alegría de vernos reunidos.- ¿No pueden durar separados, cierto?

- Nunca.

**FINITE**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Sólo puedo agradecer a todos los que colaboraron con esta creación; a SIRENITA!! a quien debes ir a leer Ahora, si no lo has hecho, tiene un jacob/angela, para morirse!!

También a todas las lindas que aportaron con sus reviews. en verdad son un Amor. Un beso para cada una de ellas, mis más sinceros agradecimientos, sin ustedes, no lo hubiera terminado. en verdad.

Sólo agregar que no me olviden, pues pronto vendre con otra entrega...

Sin más un bso a todas. Se despide

Ylaris.


End file.
